ALO Of Magic and Bows
by Deathwish911
Summary: Kirito and crew plus one cause trouble in the world of Alfheim Online. Rated [M] for [V]iolence, [L]anguage, and [ST] sexual tension. And a maybe a future situation. And this is the book 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Dec 8th 2024 1715**

 **Kirigaya Home**

The therapist session had been rough today, but he was now walking on his own without crutches. His eyes still looked a bit sunken, but they had more life in them. What made them light up was when he got home.

"Kazuto, your sister still refuses to let me in the kitchen." Shino, aka Sinon, didn't look much better, but she still had improved.

"Physical therapy has me sore...and the psic one was annoying."

"Your sister showed me this." She gave him a case.

"Alfheim Online? Made by...RECT?"

"Remember who took over SAO servers?"

"...You think she's trapped in there?"

"Agil is looking into it...I mean Andy...It's weird. It was only two years, but still…"

"Humans are adaptable creatures."

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." A girl with black hair and dark green eyes poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Sugu...Nobuyuki Sugo...The owner of RECT, says he's trying to make VRMMOs harmless...but there's something about him. Anyway I got in contact with Ducker and he's going with me to visit Asuna."

"Why bring him along?"

"He took apart his NERVEGEAR and found something. A usb port."

"Why would there be a usb port on it?"

"I don't know. But he's going to show-"

"-Us."

"Ok...her dad is going to be thrilled."

"Why?"

"He and I visit her a lot. He'll like it that you'll be visiting."

"You'll eat before you go." Suguha walked in with plates of food and sat them down.

"Yeah…"

They started eating and Suguha joined them.

"To get into _my_ kitchen you'll have to prove that you can lift potatoes." She looked at the other girl at the table.

"I'll be able to do that in a week. I think I liked Silica as your sister better..."

"Hey-"

"Lets just focus on the food, Ducker will be there quick."

"As your family I'm looking out for you."

"As his wife-"

"Food." As Kazuto looked to them they ate in silence.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 8th 2024 1830**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Asuna's Room**

When the small group entered the room they saw a man in a business suit talking to her father. He had brown hair and black eyes with glasses.

"When will the date be set?"

"In january."

"When she wakes up she will be so thrilled."

"Date for what?" Kazuto looked the guy over.

"Ah Kirigaya-san, this is Nobuyuki Sugo, Owner of RECT."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Miharu Kenta. This is Asada Shino, Kirigaya Kazuto, and Kirigaya Suguha." The boy put his computer next to her.

"What are you doing?" Sugo looked at Kenta.

"Going to tap in and see what she's seeing. She won't know what's going on, won't even be aware of it, but we can see where she's at."

"But-" He moved but her father stopped him.

"Let's see what the young man can do."

After finding the port on the head gear he plugged in and then plugged the laptop into the sixty-five inch tv.

"Hmmm...how did I…"

"Are you sure-"

"Ducker."

"Right boss."

The girl's father looked a bit confused and the business man looked nervous.

Shino made eye contact with Kazuto and he nodded to Kenta.

"Aw man...first time on one powered up...but too late to pull out now." Kazuto gaged the businessman's reaction to Kenta's probing.

"I'll get one of-"

"I'm in."

What came on the tv was a mirror. It showed Asuna in a see through top and panties, no bra, her hair tied back to show her pointed ears. There was plants in her hair, but her eyes held hatred. They then saw that she was in an oversized birdcage. The gaps in the bar's was wide enough to get through, but every time she tried it seemed like an invisible wall was there. She was talking, but there was no voice.

"Those were some choice words…" Kenta and Kazuto saw Sugo's expression change to a dark one before hiding it when the father looked his way.

"What did she say?"

" 'Damn Sugo.' You don't want to know the rest."

"I want to know what she said." Her father looked at him.

"The clean version is taking Sugo's manhood and putting it through a meatgrinder. What a coincidence, we have a guy here that also is named Sugo."

"You know something." Kazuto stated it like a fact.

"I don't know-"

"Think before you lie. I _will_ find out." Kenta grinned.

"I swear I don't know anything about this."

"He's trustworthy." The father backed him up.

"Fine." Kazuto nodded to Kenta.

Shino looked to the father. "Could we have some time with her ?"

"Sure, come Sugo, we have many things to discuss." The businessman was unwillingly lead away.

As soon as the door was closed Shino looked to Kenta.

"If he doesn't know anything, then I'm a PK."

"I love the fact that you can just plug in here without any issues. I'll hack his financials and his record. I'll also talk to some of the programmer's of SAO's cardinal system." Kenta looked to them and then to Asuna. "I'll also try and send her a message."

"Do what you can...Shino, do you wanna tackle this from the inside?"

"You mean-"

"Those are wings on her back. Only one game _I_ know that has that."

"Alfheim online."

"Made by RECT."

"And the owner was in here basically getting her hand in a marriage she doesn't want."

"Let's get the guild back together." Kazuto smiled.

"As it happens…" Sugu looked at them.

"You play?" Kazuto looked at her confused.

"Y-Yeah…"

"I guess you can show us why you play."

"What about-"

"Asuna is more important than what the psic says."

Shino nodded. "She's not out yet."

"Ducker-"

"Yeah, I'll send the emails." He unplugged and gripped Asuna's hand before he let go. "I'll nail this bastard."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 1305**

 **Dr. Miya Hokuto's psychiatry office**

The woman was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with a low neckline that showed off her 'B' cup and a black knee length skirt. She wore black flats. Her black hair was done in a bun and she looked at her patient with her green eyes.

"You are no longer trapped in a game where you can die."

"I know that." Kazuto looked to her annoyed.

"Then why do you look over your shoulder?"

"It's what happens when you've been hunted for the first few months." He had an edge in his tone. "But I also learned that to survive you need people you can trust."

"Ok, expand on that."

"Me and Sinon-"

"Shino."

" _Shino_...we've been through too much." He looked at her ceiling and placed his hands on his stomach.

"Do you still want to marry her?"

"I _am_ married to her...and after hearing about her mom being killed...I took her in."

"Well legally here in this world you still need to fill out the paperwork."

"We'll be doing that next monday."

"Time is up."

' _Thank you…_ '

"Just remember, you're not surrounded by enemies here."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 1435**

 **Dr. Ishi Rokubungi's physical therapy office**

"That's it, good job!" The man was looking at Kazuto as he was lifting a ten pound dumbbell. "You graduated to the ten pounder…"

"Yeah…" He grunted as he was nearing the thirty minute time limit.

"You should feel some pride, the others I work with are only getting to the five pounder."

"Shino is getting there as well."

"Yeah, well...she seems to have a purpose…"

"She wants to start cooking…"

"Ah."

"And done." He put the dumbbell on the rack.

"You know what's next."

"How many laps?"

"Just two."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 1745**

 **Kirigaya Home**

The girl with black hair and glasses looked to Kazuto's sister with annoyance.

"You need some help."

"I said no."

"Come on...I can lift ten pounds already."

"Fine." Sugu pointed to a fifty pound bag.

Shino gave the girl an irritated look as she went over and pulled out five of them.

"The bag-"

"You didn't say anything about lifting a bag, you just said potatoes." Sugu gave the glasses wearing girl an annoyed look.

"Tonight we'll be logging on. When I say to logout, logout. Remember, you won't have someone to change a bedpan, and your body has functions."

"I know that, but from what the forum said, if you log out not in a safe zone, someone can pk your avatar and any skill points spent is lost."

"Which is why you party up."

"What I don't get is why all the races are separate...it's like that old mmo called RF Online."

"It's a race to get the top of the world tree."

"It would be better if they worked together." Kazuto stood in the kitchen door.

"Welcome home."

"What took you?"

"I talked with Andy, and guess what he showed me." He showed them a picture of a blurry girl in a oversized birdcage.

"Asuna!"

"Yup."

"You mean she's-"

"Trapped there. More than likely doesn't have any ability to pull up any menu or any way to message." Shino looked to Kazuto.

"Ducker is going to join us tonight."

"Let's eat." Sugu pulled the cut spuds from the fryer and placed them on separate plates.

"Be nice to us tonight, please?" Kazuto looked to Sugu and she started eating.

"...(gulp) sure."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 1845**

 **Kirigaya Home**

 **Kazuto's bedroom**

He laid down and put on his NERVEGEAR. Shino laid next to him and put on AMUSPHERE, the NERVEGEAR replacement. ' _I'm going in...again...but of my own free will...and with the woman I love._ ' He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Link start!" As the kaleidoscope of colors flashed by but then settled on a plain white field the logo for ALO appeared and he tapped it.

 **[** _Welcome to Alfheim Online, please choose your race._ **]**

"Hmmm...Spriggan looks good...Illusion magic?" He then tapped the black colored faery and then he was taken to another area.

 **[** _Please choose your appearance._ **]**

He then chose the basic avatar and a random hair style.

 **[** _Choose your prefered weapon._ **]**

A wand, a bow, and a sword appeared. He went for the sword.

"This is too light."

 **[** _Login almost complete. What's your name?_ **]**

He typed in a name he lived by for two years. _Kirito_.

 **[** _Login complete. Teleporting to starting area._ **]**

He then found himself falling to what seemed a black temple only to see what appeared to be a rip in spacetime appear and now he was in a random forest, in what seemed to be beginner chest plate armor covering a black shirt, black leather pants and boots.

He luckily hit a deep part of a river and he swam out.

"At least i'll be dry soon."

"I wasn't so lucky." A girl with blue hair, furry cat ears and tail stepped out in beginner leather armor that was over a tan shirt that showed her shoulders, short shorts and low cut boots. She carried a bow and her quiver only had a few arrows.

"Shino, where did you land?"

"Over there, the trees broke my fall, but I lost most of my ammo."

"Hey you guys!" A blonde girl in a green top that showed off her impressive bust flew over. Her skirt was thigh length and her boots were low cut. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she carried a sword.

"Sugu-"

"Here I'm _Leafa_." She looked to her brother.

"Ok Leafa, where to?"

"About that…"

"There she is!" A guy in red armor flew in and landed.

"Look, more noobs to kill."

Kirito pulled his short sword and looked to Sinon. She nodded and knocked an arrow.

"Oh look, he wants to fight, bring it noob." Three more appeared, but one flew higher than the rest.

"Looks like you made some friends Leafa, should I tell them to buzz off?"

"Are you kidding?! You don't even know-" She was silenced when Sinon pegged one of the faery's in red in the head and the guy turned into a ball of red flame.

Kirito launched himself at the closest two and in two swipes they were balls of red flame as well.

"Shit!" The one that was flying a ways back took off, only to be felled by another arrow to the head.

"Leafa-"

"Shh-" When the balls of flame winked out she looked at them. "They could still hear you."

"I see. As for what happened, I have no clue."

"I have one." Sinon brought up her inventory. "We still have our old levels from SAO."

"Which means we have to clear our inventories."

As he was deleting objects one caught his attention.

 **[** _Yui's Heart_ **]**

He activated it and Yui appeared.

"M-Mommy...Daddy?"

"We're here." She crashed into them like a freight train.

" 'Daddy'?" Leafa looked confused.

"Our daughter." Kirito looked to her.

"Can you find Aunty Asuna?"

"Checking...I no longer have an admin login, but I can check the player registry." The little girl looked down and her eyes glowed a pulsing blue. "Sorry daddy, no luck...but I can take this form."

She then shrunk to about the size of a finger and had wings. Her dress looked like a plain white sundress and she no longer had footwear.

"How cute." A dark purple faery walked into the clearing with a smile.

"Ducker! Glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, I have some good news, his financials. Income is greater than outgo."

"So, who's funding him?" Sinon looked seriously at him.

"A American shell company that's really the CIA. My best guess right now."

"She's not even registered as a player."

"She and two hundred and ninety nine others are on a separate server, but can still be accessed through this one."

"I want to help Uncle Ducker." The cute pixie sized Yui spoke up.

"No such thing as overkill." Kirito have a thumbs up.

"Don't teach her any bad habits." Sinon looked the the rogue.

"Take it easy, I promise."

"Bad habits?" Leafa looked confused.

"He's a rogue. But a good one."

"There's a town close to here, I'll show you the way." Leafa took to the sky.

"How do you do that?" Ducker looked at her.

"Imagine that you have wings on your back." As she said this, Duckers and Kirito's black wings appeared. Sinon summoned a dire sized cat mount with ethereal wings.

"Now, work the wings." After five minutes they were in the air, and Sinon was waiting with Leafa.

"H-How do you laaAAAAnnnd!" Ducker crashed into a tree and his health bar took a dip, but was still in the green.

"I guess that's one of the things you'll have to figure out. Keep up." With that she shot like a rocket, with Sinon keeping up.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** It's here. I did change a few things up though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Dec 10th 2024 1934**

 **Village of Leafguard**

 **Sylph Kingdom**

Ducker and Kirito looked a little annoyed as Leafa was smiling. The inn they were in was a small one and so far Liz, Agil, and Silica had showed up. Sachi and Tana entered and Ducker smiled to them.

"Ok, to kick this off I talked to one of the programmer's of the cardinal system and made it to where if you still have _certain_ items you can _use_ them, but only as a last resort. Which means, don't summon Nipper if you can help it." Silica looked down.

"Nipper?" Leafa looked confused.

"You'll see if she needs it. Now, in this game you can make player based towns where you can get a flight point. One person has actually started a SAO graveyard this way." Tana looked away. "I would love to do this, and with Asuna, we would have the bare minimum. We need to head to the world tree and see if we can beat it."

"No raid has ever beaten it though." Leafa pointed out.

"True, but then, since this game is skill based...and we have all of our old stats and _skills_ from SAO…"

"But you can't cheat the system…" Leafa looked confused.

"To the system, we aren't. This is almost a direct copy and paste of the entire cardinal system, only the leveling has been disabled and magic has been added."

"Which is why a "new" character here was able to smoke two skilled players here...I actually wasn't trying to kill them though." Kirito looked to Sinon.

"It was just instinct...I had knocked the other arrow and shot the other one before I knew what had happened to the other one. SAO didn't have headshot rules…"

Sachi just squeezed her hand.

"Well, now we know." Kirito looked to the odd faery group.

"We have to learn how to fly, and there's no other way but just doing it. Leafa here will guide us to the world tree. We'll treat this as any other raid we have done, only the prize is Asuna's freedom. Ducker will be going in from irl, and we'll be doing it from in here. Any questions?" Sinon looked to the group and got none.

As they got up from the table the door burst open and there stood a sylph that was short and had a dagger.

"L-Leafaaa! Is it true?"

"Recon...I told you I was going to be busy…" She face-palmed as Ducker looked the kid over.

"But…"

"Dude...either explain or get out of the way."

"Sigurd, he's looking for you. He wants to know why you quit his party."

"I don't have to explain anything."

"She's right." Sachi's eyes narrowed as they started to leave the inn.

"First, let's get geared up."

"The starting money is only really good for getting a weapon and low grade-"

"Either I hit the jackpot or the col I had got changed to yul." Agil showed Kirito.

"It's as I thought. Copy and paste. The cardinal system is reading us as our old characters, what was transferable was transferred. And thanks to Duckers program...hey can I ask you a favor?" Kirito looked to the imp.

"Sure boss."

"Record something for her father. He still seems to think Sugo is trustworthy."

"Basically be sure to be there at night, which, through our mutual contact, I'll be able to do."

"What do you mean?" Leafa and Recon looked confused, Leafa voicing it though.

"The owner of RECT has some dark dealings that if brought to light, could affect Yuuki-san." Kirito and Suguha nodded to Ducker as he explained it.

"What's the main quest of the game?" Kirito looked to Leafa.

"To have your race become an Alf…"

"And the Alf are suppose to have no flight time limit as well as reside above the rest? Isn't that...speaking of ego?"

"Most would think it's a missing quest...or you would have to have the other races help you...but _if_ _**only**_ your race gets the reward, who would go along with that?" Liz looked at them.

"True."

"Well we need to get to the tree, Ducker, Yui, try and figure out a way of cracking the system."

"Sure thing."

"Ok daddy."

"Ok we have two Cait Sith, a Gnome, a Salamander, an Imp, a Leprechaun, a Sylph, and a Spriggan. We should gather _a lot_ of attention." Agil buying two shields, both had spikes.

Liz picked up a mace and Sachi picked up a recurve bow.

"Remember, there is magic here, so expect to learn some if you want to survive." Leafa advised them.

"I'm looking through my list of blacksmithing...looks like i'm just a blacksmith now, I guess the gunsmith has no use here."

"What took its place was magic."

"As soon as I find material, I'll make better gear for us, but let's get to that tree." Liz gave a thumbs up.

"Me and the little one will let you all have the fun in here, I'll be having some fun with his systems out there."

"Then get going."

"Right boss." With that he turned into a stream of letters and numbers and disappeared, Yui along with him.

"We could ride Nipper-" Silica started, but was silenced by Sinon.

"Only when we direly need her. That's what he said."

"Yes, we need to learn how to fly." Kirito was now dressed in a black coat with a armored shoulder with a heavy two handed sword across his back.

Sinon was now dressed in leather short shorts with a recurve bow and a crop top covered by a short jacket in blue. Agil had his shields, but was dressed in baggy pants and a long vest with wooden sandals. Liz had a mace and a shield, her skirt came up to her thigh and the sleeves showed her shoulders, but had a neckline that showed no cleavage. Silica had a dagger, she wore a red long coat over a knee length skirt and a crop top with a medium neckline. Sachi had her recurve bow, her outfit had tight leather pants and boots, a green shirt showing a little cleavage but a dark green cloak covering everything else. Tana wore tight leather pants and had leather armor covering a red shirt, her boots were brown, as well as her cloak, but the rest was red. She was armed with two daggers.

"We need to get to the top of the tower." Leafa lead them to the tallest structure in the town.

Before they could get on the lift a Sylph with two others marched up to the group.

"Leafa-"

"I don't want to hear it Sigurd." Her reply only seemed to anger him.

"You will come this instant-"

"She doesn't have to go anywhere with you." Sachi placed herself in front of the group.

"You're a sylph just like me-"

"Wrong. Why tie myself to a faction when I can be free?" She knocked an arrow.

"She's in my party. She will come-"

"She's not equipment or armor asshole. She can leave your party anytime she wants." Liz gave an irritated look.

"I'm leaving." Leafa turned.

Sachi looked him dead in the eye and shot an arrow through his foot. "I know the others can't defend themselves here, but I can fight for them. Be glad it's me, Ducker would've knifed you and picked you clean and Kirito would've cut you in half. You don't want to know what Sinon would've done."

As she turned to leave Sigurds guys helped pull the arrow from the floorboard and heal him.

"You all will regret this! Turning renegade!"

"All bad guys say that…" Kirito shook his head as he and Sachi were the last ones on the lift.

"Which means...expect an ambush." Agil face-palmed.

"We're all renegades." Sinon glared at him.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 2122**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Asuna's Room**

Ducker set up his laptop and plugged it into her NERVEGEAR and then to the tv. As he booted it up he got a message.

[ _Uncle Ducker I hate going to sleep._ ]

[ _Don't worry, I'm going to load you into Asuna's NERVEGEAR, when I do can you try and send her a message?_ ]

[ _Of course!_ ]

He then set up the recording program and then got in. ' _And now to tap into the audio._ '

"-ome on Titania-"

"Don't call me that Sugo." The hate in her voice was thick.

"I was hoping that you would come around but...if you won't be submissive...I can always change that…" The man dressed in green robes got closer to her.

' _How could he-_ '

"What you're doing is _sick_! Messing with people's minds isn't what this was meant for and you _know_ it."

' _Oh...the NERVEGEAR taps into the brain and-_ '

"My Titania…" He caught her fist. "Please be more _lady_ like."

She seen something light up and then he looked away. "Alas I must depart, some one seeded a brain with something they shouldn't have. I'll be back later on." When his hand went over the keypad, it looked like it got censored.

' _Smart on how to keep her from figuring out the code...but there is a mirror in the cage as well. We'll use that._ '

[ _Yui, tell her to use the mirror next time he leaves._ ]

[ _Ok._ ]

Asuna looked in shock as letters appeared in her visual field that also showed her HP/MP.

All she gave was a nod.

[ _We don't know if she's being monitored so tell her not to speak to us. Just nods and shakes._ ]

[ _Ok, she understood. And it's as if she suspects the same thing._ ]

[ _Smart girl, find a way to keep her company sweetheart, I have to find a way to spank him._ ]

[ _Ok!_ ]

With that he hooked into the internet and was into a special video chat.

"Dr. Fuyutsuki, through a VRMMO can you...mess with someone's mind?" Kenta looked the man in prison orange.

"...It was theorized that it could happen, but Kaiyaba said not to put anything in that could do that. We didn't."

"But with Sugo running the show, do you think he could do it?"

"We didn't put in any safeguards...we should've but the project leader was trying to get SAO up and running as fast as possible."

"That didn't answer the question."

"...It's possible."

"Ok then, if _I_ were to put in anti-mind-control software, how would I do it?"

"You need the games master control panel. Through it you can control whatever you want."

"So, through this panel, if i wanted to make sure a player couldn't log out, not even be able to access the basic menus, I could do it?"

"Yes."

"Thanks...and thanks to Dr. Rei I made a program for my pals. You guys are helping free three hundred minds that's still trapped."

"Remember, if it takes ammunition, it will be finite. They can't make anymore."

"You read up about ALO?"

"Yes. There is a backdoor that was used alot, he may have plugged it but...use the log on _Sledge_."

"I'll try it, get some sleep, I may need to talk to you again." As he logged out of it he looked to the tv. ' _We'll get you out of there, that's a promise._ '

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 2145**

 **Forest of the Forgotten**

 **Sylph Kingdom/Wraith-rage Mountains**

Sinon and Silica looked to each other and then to the surroundings. The trees were thinning out and rocky foothills were starting to become common. Sachi and Liz looked at them and picked up on it. Leafa looked confused at them. Tana finally voiced it.

"We're being watched."

"You think-"

"Yes."

"The boys should be back soon." Sachi kept on alert.

"Why haven't they attacked yet?" Sinon looked around trying to pinpoint where it was coming from.

"In this area we can scatter, but if we were on a bridge…" Tana looked to them.

"Only one way to escape...especially If they walled off the other end." Leafa looked down in thought.

"So they'll hit is then." Sinon didn't look happy.

"I'll go look for it." Silica jumped up into a tree.

"I'll go with." Liz followed on the ground.

"We guard the bodies then." Sachi knocked an arrow.

As they searched the forest, nothing seemed to stand out. Liz activated her goggles and the dark forest lit up like it was daylight. After she used another lens it seemed as if everything inverted, and then she saw it. It was a bat that was just hanging there, but the glowing red eyes told it to be something else.

"Silica, in the tree." In seconds she caught the bat and looked into it's face.

"It's soooo cute though…" Silica brought it back to Leafa.

"You idiot! That's a tracer, the mage that has it can see and hear everything!"

"Good. Listen up you ballless sack of shits, if you come at us you will die. Period." Tana had a serious tone.

"Whats going on?" Kirito looked confused.

"We're getting traced." Sinon looked to him.

"Ok, I left you and Sugu a sandwich. Are we going to take out some trash?" Kirito looked to them.

"Maybe." Leafa gave him a look.

As the girls logged out one by one Sinon gripped his hand and kissed him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

He looked to Agil and nodded.

"If they make a mistake, we drop them."

"Well in this game it's ok to die."

"At least we didn't wake up to having doodles on our faces." Kirito laughed.

"True that."

As they waited Kirito took out a stick and munched on it happily.

"You get the feeling that we're still being watched?"

"Yes, but they remember how fast we took them out when we first got here."

"How fast was that?"

"A couple of minutes."

Agil let out a low whistle.

"Were you pissed?"

"Slightly annoyed actually."

"Are we just gonna wait till they hit us?"

"Yes."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 2150**

 **The World Tree**

 **Alf Kingdom**

Asuna glared at the cage door. She knew it was all a game to him, but she _knew_ that a game could be as real as real life. She saw the code that Yui was showing her, so she knew that even though she had wings, she couldn't fly. She had _no_ access to _any_ menu, she was one hundred percent under Sugo's thumb. But what he didn't know was that Ducker had given Yui a tutorial book on hacking, one that she was sharing with Asuna. She nodded as Yui showed her which directory to get into as to hide that she _could_ access a menu.

[ _Aunty, when you have a chance, you_ need _to escape, but if you have time, set up a backdoor so you can message without him knowing it._ ]

She nodded and her eyes flashed to the mirror.

[ _I can't do anything unless you upload me into their server._ ]

At her annoyed look Yui wished she could've given her a hug.

[ _I have to go now, he's coming._ ]

This was the benefit of having the rogue AI, she knew when Sugo was coming.

As Yui hid herself using something that Ducker taught her.

Sugo entered the cage and a not so sane smile was on his face.

"You know, I was combing through the registry and found a name you might know...Kirito…" At her blase expression he tensed.

"It might be the same person, then again, it might be someone _using_ his name." Her confident tone told him something.

"You know...but how did you know?" He looked at her.

"Unlike you, I have friends that will never stop. And they _will_ stop you." Her hateful glare caused him to snarl.

"How can your friends get to you in here? It's impossible."

"If it's one thing I've learned, _nothing_ is impossible." He made to touch her but she moved. "All you are is a little boy with toys he has yet to understand."

"Watch that pretty mouth of yours. I could make you do anything I want. But I want you to come to me _willingly_." He made to touch her again, but she blocked him.

"Only in your loneliest fantasies."

"You'll come around…" He got up and went to the door, inputting the code to unlock the door, but as he did she was looking through the mirror, and she got every last digit down.

[ _09301988_ ] Yui was looking through her eyes.

"I'll have to make some adjustments." He left with anger in his stride.

She waited fifteen minutes and then went to the door and input the code.

The door opened and she quickly ran out, when she was out of the cage she heard Yui giving her directions.

"Two rights and a left Aunty."

She followed them and ended up at a room. It had what looked to be pedestals with floating brains on them.

"You know, this one seems to love pain...so weird." A nasally voice sounded close.

"You would expect people to not want pain, but this one...one sick puppy." A lower toned nasally voice had a tone of awe.

"We could try to stimulate pleasure…"

She made her way to the back and seen the console, but two faeries with angelic wings were looking over a clipboard. One was in green and the other was in yellow.

She snuck as quietly as she could over to the console, and started typing. Remembering what she needed to do she set up the back doors she needed for herself in case she was discovered, which there was a high chance of that happening. After setting it up which took no more than a minute, there was no security in here, she looked for the logout button, she found it two minutes later after she took what looked to be a card from the terminal. That's when she hit the floor as a gravity well was under her.

"He didn't mention her being loose." The one in yellow had his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"He let me out-"

"He would've told us if he did that...looks like we'll have to reset the code, he won't be happy." The one in green sounded annoyed.

"Think about what you are _doing_! It is wrong on so many levels!" She looked pleadingly to them.

"Yes...we'll be able to get girls to _like_ us."

"For our merits and our flaws."

"Why do assholes always get the girls?"

"I dunno."

The one in green started a spell and she paid close attention to how he did it. She then found herself back in her cage and the guy in green sighed.

"Set me free, please?!" Asuna looked to the guy in green.

"Sorry, boss's orders. You stay put, he'll want to talk to you soon anyway. How did you get out?" At her cold hard glare he shrugged his shoulders and left her there.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Heres a new chappy fort his one, I hope it does explain things...lol. Read & review please, and honesty is always good. Ja-ne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Dec 10th 2024 2323**

 **Crystal Caverns**

 **The Heart of the Mountain**

The group walked along like it was a normal thing, even Tana was still holding the bat, tied up, and on her belt. Silica was skipping along with Leafa looking annoyed. Agil took point with Sachi, Sinon and Kirito walked hand in hand. Liz walked with Tana and they were discussing which was better, the dagger or the mace.

Sinon and Silica's ears perked up as if they just heard something.

"They're behind us, but they're arguing." Sinon spoke in a normal voice.

"About?"

"They're wondering why we haven't killed the bat yet."

Kirito chuckled as he squeezed her hand.

"How many?" Agil looked back.

"Ten to twelve." Silica's ears twitched.

"And by some of the clanking I'm hearing, at least four or five in plate." Sinon cocked an ear back.

"That might last five minutes." Agil chuckled.

"Maybe three." Sachi grinned.

"Oooo...Crystalline ore…" Liz picked up some rocks that had a nameplate.

That's when they saw the bridge. Kirito looked to Agil and nodded. He nodded back and looked through his spell list.

Sinon let go of his hand and knocked an arrow, as did Sachi. Silica and Tana pulled their knives and Kirito and Liz pulled their respective weapons.

When they were halfway across a wall came up from the ground and blocked off the city archway. That's when Agil casted his spell which blocked off the Salamanders route of escape.

"A wall for a wall." Agil grinned at their shocked expressions.

Four of their warriors formed a shield wall between them and the Salamanders. The four mages in between started to caste a barrage of fireballs and the four healers were on stand by.

Agil then cast another spell that summoned another wall, about shoulder high in between them and the Salamanders.

"Fire over their warriors!" Sinon shouted and aimed above so the arrows would fall on the mages and healers.

Kirito, Silica, Tana, Agil, and Liz charged over the wall. Fireballs struck and health levels fell, but Leafa casted group healing after group healing.

Agil blocked the onslaught with his shields and Tana managed to get behind the warriors, clipping the achilles tendon of one of the middle warriors. Their wall fell as Kirito cleaved one in half and Silica stabbed one in the neck.

Sinon and Sachi downed two of the healers outright and mortally wounded a mage.

Tana mopped up the last warrior as Agil with Kirito and Silica fell upon the mages without any mercy.

Sinon and Sachi moved from behind cover and took out the last two healers as the melee mopped up the last of the mages.

"I give up!" The mage held up his hands.

The mage was the only one left out of the group of twelve.

"You might want to start talking, my buddy here has _no_ sense of humor when it comes to PK's." Agil looked to Kirito. His eyes were angry slits.

"T-There was a w-want ad-" Kirito's sword punctured the man's robe in between his legs.

"Keep going."

"Eugene! It was Eugene! He wanted her out of the way!" He pointed to Leafa.

"Me?! Why me?" Leafa looked shocked and confused.

"Why would they want _my_ sister dead?" The mage paled at the calm voice but Kirito's eyes held rage.

"I-I don't know!"

"Come now, you must know _something_." Tana stepped between Kirito and the mage.

By now the red flames that were the hunting party had winked out.

Kirito looked like he was going to step forward, but Sinon pulled him back.

"Tell you what, wanna leave intact?" Sinon looked at the mage.

He numbly nodded.

"Do you know of anything happening today?" Silica looked at him.

"There was another ad asking for any able bodied Salamander." The fear was thick in his high pitched voice.

"Oh my God...Lady Sakuya was meeting with the Cait Sith today…"

"Do you think...that he is going to hit her?" Silica sounded confused.

"If you kill a leader you get seventy percent of all their money _and_ you're able to take over their capital for a few days. Raise taxes and so on...oh no…" Leafa looked to them. "I have to go-"

"We'll tag along." Kirito looked at her. "He tried to have my _sister_ PKed."

"Lead the way." Agil smiled to Leafa.

"I'll show them a _real_ PK." Tana grimly smiled.

"You're one of _us_ now." Sachi looked to Agil as he took down the wall the Salamander mage had casted.

"Where to?" Liz smiled.

"The Field of Butterflies...but we'll never make it in tiiiiIIIIIIMMMMMEEEE!" She screamed as Kirito took her hand and _ran_.

Only Tana kept up with him as they barreled through the cave corridor.

The salamander mage breathed a sigh of relief as he saw them go.

"Never again..never again…" He muttered.

As they blew past mobs that we're summoned they flew off of the cliff face and began to fall, only to summon their wings and in the case of the Cait Sith, their mounts.

They looked back to see the mobs run and fall to their deaths.

"You're _crazy_! All of you are!" Leafa screamed at them.

"And you're just figuring this out?" Tana looked to her cheekily.

"I thought that would've been obvious by now." Liz grinned.

"You're family." Sinon looked to her.

"And you don't threaten her family." Agil chuckled.

"Remember, this is a _game_." Leafa tried to argue.

"You don't go through what we've been through and stay the same." Tana looked forward.

Leafa pulled her hand from her brothers grip and kept up with their speed.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 10th 2024 2320**

 **Asuna's Room**

 **Lotus Hospital**

Ducker grinned as he spun in the chair. He finally had it. All of it. He was looking at Sugo's accounting books and where the funds were coming from.

' _This is_ **sweet** _._ '

"Now...for a little _pain_." He grinned as one of the accounts read '0'.

[ _Uncle Ducker, are you being bad?_ ]

[ _No, the man deserves it for kidnapping your Aunty._ ]

He imagined her little pout as he done a few more keystrokes.

' _From the root to the kernel and now into the directories for the menus…_ '

[ _Did Aunty set up her basic menus?_ ]

[ _I walked her through it, she did get an admin card though, but she can't do much with it._ ]

[ _An inside admin card? She needs to get it to Kirito!_ ]

[ _Why?_ ]

[ _You could then do an inside hack. I took a look at the door that's in that raid room, it's not meant to open. With the card, you can open it._ ]

[ _Ok! ^_^_ ]

' _There's no way I can hack that door from here, he would know. But with the admin card…_ '

[ _Yui, since you're connected to them in the game could you relay the message?_ ]

[ _Sure!_ ]

"And now...for nachos."

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 0046**

 **Treaty Tables**

 **Field of Butterflies**

Kirito spotted a massive formation of Salamanders and just as his wings were fading, he landed with his group in front of the Cait Sith and Sylph delegations.

"Liz."

"Working!" She took out the piece of the ore and her anvil with hammer. In three whacks of her hammer it glowed and turned into a two handed sword. "It's better than what you'll get in a shop. _Crystalfire_ is it's name." She handed him the blade.

"Thanks."

"I didn't know you had that much money to buy these merc's." A booming voice and the only uniquely dressed salamander flew forward.

"She's my sister." Kirito stepped forward. "And you are?"

"A lowly spriggan like yourself shouldn't be here, I'll be merciful and let you leave."

"Nah, I challenge you. If I win, you leave. If you win, we leave. Sound fair?"

"Take a look at the balls this one has. I'll take-"

"No brother, he challenged me. I'll fight on equal terms with him. I am Eugene." He landed and pulled his sword.

"Kirito. Three." Kirito was in the ready position.

"Two." Eugene grinned.

"One." Kirito looked at him.

" _ **GO!**_ " Eugene lunged at him and Kirito made to block, but Eugene's sword seemed to phase right through it and if it wasn't for his new blade, he would've been decapitated.

"Nice." Kirito countered by a low swing which caused him to fall back.

Eugene rushed him again, but this time Kirito brought his sword down in a cleave and his secondary weapon sliced him through his stomach. The red mark on Eugene made him smile.

He then threw a small firebolt, aiming for Kirito's eyes, but he countered by causing a black fog to appear.

"You do have some honor, but some cheap shots are worth trying, huh?" Kirito's voice seem to come from everywhere.

"Not really a cheap shot if you can blind your opponent as well."

"Ok, I'll give you that." Eugene fell to the ground as his legs were literally cut from him, as he fell his arms were severed and turned to pixeled shards. "First blood or death?"

"Death." Eugene smiled as his head was taken. With that he turned to a ball of flame and the darkness disappeared.

The assembled Salamanders were silent as they seen their leader reform.

"By my command, leave." Eugene looked to his troops.

They started to leave one by one and he looked to Kirito. "You have beaten me, are you going to be taking over?"

"No. We're even now." Kirito put his hand out.

Eugene laughed and shook his hand. "I expect a rematch."

"I look forward to it."

As Eugene left two others approached, a Cait Sith that was tan with blonde hair and a Sylph with black hair and green robes, her ample cleavage showing.

"To what do I owe you _my_ hero." The Sylph tried to wrap his arm in her bust, only to have Sinon take it and glare at her.

" _He_ was here because his sister needed help in saving _your_ ass."

"At least he has good taste." The short Cait Sith winked at Sinon.

"I just got a message from a friend of mine...Sigurd betrayed you." Leafa walked forward.

"I see...Alicia, do you have that one spell down?" The Sylph looked to the short blonde Cait Sith.

"Of course Sakuya." She casted the spell and things got dark, but a mirror appeared.

"Sigurd."

"L-Lady Sakuya, did things go well?"

"Yes they did...I have to know, what did it take to buy you?" She gave a serene look.

"I-I have no-"

"Think before you lie boy." Agil stepped forward. "She's like your momma, and you _know_ you shouldn't lie to your momma." Sakuya gave him a smile.

"...You're weak." That's all he said.

"Well since you wanted to be in control, I'll give you some control, of your own fate. You're banished." The shocked look on his face was the last thing that they saw as he was violently teleported out of the office he was in.

"Look...lemme guess you guys were teaming up for the world tree?" Kirito looked to the two leaders.

"Yes."

"Here." He dropped seven very full bags of gold coins at their feet.

"You're just...giving this to us?" Alicia looked to him in numb shock.

"I don't need it, and you could use it." The rest of his group face-palmed.

"Are you hitting the tree as well?"

"Yes, we are." Sinon smiled.

"We'll help you. Give us a day." Sakuya smiled to them. "You're all welcome in my lands."

"Same here. You pulled this kitty from the frying pan."

"We need to get going." Sachi looked to Kirito.

"Right." With that Kirito and group summoned wings and mounts and flew off.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 0145**

 **Kirigaya Home**

 **Kazuto's Room**

Shino looked to him as he slept soundly and slowly got up. She went downstairs and was surprised to see Suguha. She got herself some tea and some for her.

"I...I have no idea what happened to you guys in SAO. Would you tell me?" Suguha looked to her in confusion.

"...we fought for our lives. That's what happened." Shino looked into her tea. "We saved each other...we...lost friends."

"...Who?"

"...There was a guild that we mentored, only two survived." Shino looked up and the haunted look in her eyes had Suguha move to the other girl.

"W-What happened?"

"They were PKed. In SAO, if you died in game, you died IRL." Shino started to tear up.

"So...when Kazuto-"

"Even I had to remember that in this game it's ok to die...he had to remember to." Shino was crying freely.

"I'm alright…" Suguha hugged her and rocked her. "I'm alive."

"We were only able to save _two_ of them…" Shino was now holding onto Suguha and bawling.

"You did what you could, you can't ask for anymore than that." She was rubbing circles in Shino's back.

"I could've done more!" Shino screamed.

"You saved _two_ , that's better than none!" Suguha looked into her eyes.

Kazuto walked over and hugged both of them. "I'm sorry. I went overboard on Eugene."

"It's ok…" Suguha looked at him.

Shino looked to him with red eyes. "You just know when to ruin a bonding moment." She laughed.

"I heard a scream." He sleepily looked to them.

Suguha laughed and let go. Shino lead him back up the stairs and Suguha sat with her tea. ' _It must hurt_ knowing _you could've done something and_ not _being able to do anything._ '

She drained the last of her tea and picked up both cups. ' _I never realized what they went through…_ '

As she washed the cups she stared into the water. ' _That's why they followed me...to them it's not about factions or loyalties, it's about living._ '

She went back to her bedroom and laid down.

In Kirito's room he looked to Shino as she held him, eyes still wet and red from crying. ' _She held it in all this time...guess you gotta break sometime…_ '

He held her as she fell asleep. ' _The best part about breaking is healing and getting stronger._ '

He smiled as he noticed a little drool come from her. ' _She'll be very twitchy tomorrow during therapy._ '

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1334**

 **Dr. Miya Hokuto's psychiatry office**

Miya looked to Kazuto and wrote something down.

"How do you feel about playing that new VRMMO?"

"...some things are the same, others different...and trying to _remind_ myself that _I_ can log out. I actually shit myself...and Shino did as well...we cleaned up, but we still got caught up in it." He sounded annoyed.

"Are you sure you want to keep playing?" She leaned back and stretched.

"Yes, there's something I have to find out."

This got her attention and she looked at him. "What's that?"

"Weather the past can be forgotten or not. I tried to save players, and couldn't. So I went a little overboard on a player…" He sounded depressed.

"Did they listen to you?"

"Some did, most didn't. I was _the_ beater." He spat the word out like it was poison.

"What did you do to the player?"

"...I dismembered him. And I didn't think twice about it."

"You feel guilty about it, so for it to affect you _this_ much, it means that you won't try and do it on purpose." She looked him in the eye. "Did any of them see it?"

"No...I used a natural ability to cloak what I did."

"So they know you won, but didn't see how you won."

"Yes."

"Why not dismemberment in a game?"

"Because...if you can do it in a game, then you can do it IRL." He looked seriously at her. "Titan's Hand, it was a big red guild. Some of what their members did…" He shuddered. "Its why the guild's that were around took the names of the players that was in red guild's. I wouldn't be surprised if those players were being watched."

"What did they do?"

"...They attacked a group with a gatling gun. When it was destroyed they came in close and personal."

"They wanted to feel the kill. So there was some very disturbed people-"

"Not just disturbed. Psychopaths, sociopaths, narcissists, and serial killers. Some so demented that they had friends and lovers kill each other, only to kill the survivor after or pressgang them into joining their guild." The heat in his tone made her stop.

"So they're some that never wanted to be a 'red player'?"

"Yes. But the other side of that coin was Legion. They were no better, but the only good thing they did was protect players." He sounded tired.

"How did they do that?"

"The hunters became the hunted."

"So Legion hunted the red players?"

"They were good at it too. No quarter given, none ever expected."

"Sounds like you worked with them."

"We did. One of the few that would work with us."

"I would like to continue, but I have another appointment coming. If you feel guilty, then tell them. It will only fester the longer you put it off."

"Ok doc…"

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1452**

 **Asuna's Room**

 **Lotus Hospital**

"Sir?" The woman in his dream looked like Sachi, only with a 'G' cup and dressed in what seemed like a fishnet with _everything_ showing, nipples perking out as if aroused.

"Sir? It's time to get up." She said again only making a sexy face as she spread her legs.

"I'll get it up for you baby…" He smiled but then felt the sensation of weightlessness and a sudden pain on the back of the head, bringing him from the land of nod to the normal waking reality.

He saw a nurse that was covering the part of her blouse that was showing her cleavage as he slowly got up.

"I'm sorry, I was having a wonderful dream…" He then saw some of the messages Yui had left for him.

"Of that I'm sure…Your special permission to stay near her will be up shortly, her father wants her moved."

"Where?"

"I...I can't tell you." She looked away.

"Ok…" He got on his laptop and plugged away at it and in five minutes he smiled. "Was it a phone call or a text?"

"It was a text, why?"

"Her father is on his way down here now, he didn't know _anything_ about the move. I'll also get in touch with my _government_ contact. She was to be moved to a private hospice on the edge of the city. It's either tell me or I'll find out for myself." Kenta looked smugly.

"Since her father knew nothing of it, we won't move her."

"Good idea…" ' _Now that prick needs some more pain, time to put the screws to him._ '

[ _Yui honey, I'm about to be a bad boy. I'll need your help to._ ]

[ _I tried to warn you, but what do you have in mind?_ ]

[ _Time to leak info to the BBC about this._ ]

[ _Why not Tokyo News Network?_ ]

[ _He could have inside people there to stop it. Besides, a few of the people of the UK played and survived SAO._ ]

[ _Ok, and from them, they'll put some pressure on RECT and the government._ ]

[ _Here's the info I want you to send, and only you can get this to them. I'll hack his mainframe to be a distraction. Let the others know not to log on today, ALO will get a few hours downtime._ ]

With that he set to cracking into the servers that held ALO.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Another fluffy chapter, tips and pointers are appreciated. Thanks for reading, as for the spellcheck and grammar check I use, its attached to G Docs. Review please! And thanks again! Ja-ne ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1545**

 **Kobold Mines**

 **Before the Snagfangs Lair**

Eugene brought his sword down and cleaved a goblin in half. As the loot window opened and he accepted the money and the two pieces of gear, a _Ragou Rabbit_ appeared and a quest window appeared.

"Huh?" He noticed that there was no ignore, cancel, or dismiss button, just an accept.

[ _Kill one Rabbit._ ]

"I don't see why not." He made like he was golfing and swung his blade.

When he struck the rabbit, there was no screech of pain and no red marks appeared, but now there were two _Ragou Rabbit's_.

"What the…" He kicked and sliced at the rabbits, but more kept appearing with every hit.

Then when they hit the walls more appeared. With the entranceway to the boss room full of rabbits he did the racial spell of all salamanders.

Flames erupted and a few of the rabbits turned to pixels.

[ _Loot: S-Class rabbit meat_ ]

[ _(O) Accept_ ]

There was no cancel, ignore, or dismiss button.

He hit the _accept_ button and it went into his inventory. Then he watched as his inventory filled with nothing but the meat and he was slowing down to a crawl. He then started to pixelate as he then thought one word.

' _Virus._ '

He exploded into shards as he was forcibly logged out.

In the real world he picked up his phone and called the tech support line.

" _Yes sir, how can I help you?_ "

"I want to report a virus. It seemed like an easy quest, but if you hit the rabbits, all that happens is they multiply. There was no way to get out of the quest, and when I did manage to kill a few, the loot multiplied in my inventory till it forced me to log off."

" _Thank you sir, we will get right on this. Here is your ticket number. HT0592136871. If you experience something like this again, please call again. The servers will be shutting down shortly._ "

As he hung up he looked at his Amusphere. "Now what am I going to do?"

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1550**

 **Server Yggdrasil**

 **Control room**

Oberon(Sugo) looked angry. He then turned on the safeguards, but the virus had penetrated too far into the system. He then turned on his own antivirus, but they were just making things worse. The valkyries flew in and he watched as more bunnies just appeared. He hated to do this.

"I have no choice, I have to shut down ALO. We'll have to manually clean out the servers." He looked to the Alf's.

"Man…"

"I know…"

He then hit the buttons and that's when the players still on, though few in number, were logged off and the world went dark.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1610**

 **Server Niflheim**

 **Asuna's area.**

She was in her cage, and now she wasn't. She wasn't falling, but it's as if it was a blank slate. She started running to a spec of light. She then was able to look in her inventory and she found a set of basic equipment. She then equipped it and looked at her skills. She noticed she had all of her old skills and money.

"All that bastard did was clear out my inventory...but with a system reset, it would reset any player's inventory that's still playing. Or at least I _think_." She ran as fast as she could to the light.

When she got there she heard _very_ familiar voices.

"This is still a real time hack."

"Where is it coming from?" Sugo's voice sounded angry.

"It says from the center of the Congo." Oranges voice sounded confused.

"That can't be right."

"The hacker is playing with us." Green sounded annoyed.

"Then _find them_! What am I _paying_ you for?" Sugo vented.

She drew her sword and snuck into the room, her prowl skill was high thanks to a certain rogue.

She readied her blade and went for the kill. She burst from her hiding space and pixelated green, her second hit struck Sugo, sending him flying into a consol. The third strike landed on Orange and he turned to pixels as well. When she was going to strike Sugo again he typed in something and an invisible wall stopped her blade, an inch from his throat.

"I forgot...the server reset resets _everything_." His health was filling up from the red. She glared at him from her invisible prison. "I don't have time to play with you, I need to take care of this."

He just sat and started typing as Orange and Green logged back in.

"Dude! What the _hell_!"

"Well she earned the name 'The Flash' for a reason."

"Get back to work."

"Can we get snacks?"

Sugo gave Orange a dour look.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 11th 2024 1615**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Asuna's Room**

Kenta laughed as Yui sent a _message received_. It went perfectly. He was going to let them do the hard work in getting rid of his virus. He squeezed Asuna's hand.

"I gave them hell for you." He then turned on the tv to the BBC.

"They'll have what I've done on the noon segment. So it will a little bit of time. America will be up in arms over this."

The door opened and her father walked in looking worried.

"Don't worry, she's still here."

"What...did you do?"

"Well...I need you to watch something."

He turned the channel to where his laptop screen was showing and he pulled up his media player and hit play.

" _-ome on Titania-_ "

" _Don't call me that Sugo._ " The hate in her voice was thick.

" _I was hoping that you would come around but...if you won't be submissive...I can always change that…_ " The man dressed in green robes got closer to her.

" _What you're doing is sick! Messing with people's minds isn't what this was meant for and you know it._ "

" _My Titania…_ " He caught her fist. " _Please be more lady like._ "

She seen something light up and then he looked away. " _Alas I must depart, some one seeded a brain with something they shouldn't have. I'll be back later on._ " When his hand went over the keypad, it looked like it got censored.

"Sugo isn't as trustworthy as you thought. He's holding her prisoner."

The older man just sat down.

"H-How..?"

"She's my guildie, and she ain't out yet. The rest are trying to get to her inside ALO."

"He...he was never like this."

"Just shows you how much you really know about the prick." Kenta hit a button and a nurse came in. "Here's her dad. You two hash out what needs to be done. I'll be taking a bio break." Kenta got up and left the room.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1335**

 **Server Niflheim**

 **Control Room**

Sugo looked to green and orange and relaxed.

"It's been a long time since I've pulled an all nighter…" green looked to orange.

"Thankfully we won't have to go through all the players that weren't logged on."

"That's true...that would take _weeks_."

"Lets restart the servers." Sugo pulled their attention.

"We'll have to give subjects 145-178 a rest period. Those were the ones we put through the pain program."

"Then we'll put subjects 78-130 on the pain program."

"As for the girl?"

"She's back in her cage." Sugo smiled.

"But she hits like a Mack truck."

As they restarted the servers everything came back on. Orange pulled up a new screen and he went white.

"Uhh...Sugo?!"

"What?"

"Look."

" _This is amazing, finally some news on the SAO survivors. Three hundred didn't wake up and we're wondering why that is._ " The British newscaster looked to the other.

" _We asked the Japanese government about this, their response was that they are investigating the issue. What are they investigating? Couldn't they just take the bloody helmets off?_ "

" _That's a bad idea, remember what happened when that was tried? And with the creator of the game dead, we just can't take that chance._ "

" _With the headgear frying the brain? Of course we would be hesitant in taking them off, I'm just glad all of the UK players are out._ "

" _The Americans weren't as lucky._ "

" _True, they have five patients that still hasn't come out of that nightmare._ "

" _They'll end up owing a lot in the way of their healthcare._ "

" _At least some of the families can afford it._ "

" _We'll I for one agree on one thing. RECT_ _should open their doors to the authorities. That would solve a lot of the issues surrounding them._ "

" _But they are_ still _using their lawyers to skirt that._ "

" _Time is coming when they'll have to._ "

Sugo's eyes went to small slivers.

"Uh...we just received an email...from Agent Lynch." Orange looked to Sugo.

"It's about a meeting?"

"Yes."

Green closed the news channel. Sugo rubbed his eyes.

"Tell him I'll meet him tomorrow."

"Ok."

Sugo just _knew_ he was going to have a bad day tomorrow.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1400**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Asuna's Room**

Ducker emptied the rest of Sugo's accounts, leaving a .01 yen in them. And then he looked to Mr. Yuuki.

"Sir, all this money came from an unknown source."

"I-I don't understand…"

"He's doing forbidden research. Through ALO."

"What kind?"

"You heard her. Mind control."

"I'll pull his-"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I could have him arrested-"

"And he still has your daughter and two hundred and ninety nine others held hostage." That stopped Mr. Yuuki.

"So what do we do?"

" _You_ do _nothing_. Let us work." Kenta smiled to the older man.

"I've been shamed."

"You didn't know. So don't worry and watch how we break him."

The older man saw a gleam in the youth's eyes. He didn't want to be Sugo.

"But your children-"

"Playing a death game forces you to grow up." The serious tone made the elder pay attention. "We have to break his control both in the real world _and_ the virtual. If he still has one of those, those people _will_ never wake up. _**If**_ they do wake up, we have no idea how many disorders they'll have."

The elder hung his head. "I feel so useless…"

"Hold a press conference after this is over." The young man looked to the elder.

"What would I say?"

"The truth."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we still have to log her out."

"Anything you need, let me know."

"For starters, tea and nachos. Then I'll need advice for a business."

He noted the elders confused look.

"A-Alright…"

"I'll show you what I can do if you stick around." Kenta smiled as the elder got up and went to the phone. "Besides, didn't you say _anything_?"

"I did…" Mr. Yuuki looked down embarrassed as he sat back down.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1530**

 **Alne, Southern Post**

 **Yggdrasil**

Kirito and crew logged in to find everything where it should be. As he checked his mail he noticed one that everyone had. It was an apology letter with two hundred free yul.

"Of course this is about a day's worth of yul if you were doing quests." Liz laughed.

"We're going to check out the raid room. If Sakuya contact us, tell her to meet up at _Oberon's Square_." Kirito looked to all of them.

"Should I send Asuna a message?" Tana looked to Sinon.

"No, Yui. So she can begin her hack of the door." Sinon smiled.

"So as we're hitting the boss room she'll make it possible to enter the _Alf City_?" Sachi looked to her leader.

"That's the plan." Agil nodded.

"Will I get to use Nipper?" Silica looked to her Onii-sama.

"Yes. But as a last resort." Kirito looked to her as she smiled.

"Yay!"

"Ok...I'm still lost on the whole ' _Nipper_ ' thing." Leafa looked to them.

"At least she still has her stable." Sinon looked through her inventory.

Leafa just shook her head and looked towards the center of the city. As They left the inn they saw a bunch of other faeries of all different types just standing around, some drinking with one another, others having friendly competitions.

"Ya know...this is how it _should_ be." Kirito smiled.

"This time around we can't call in _Legion_." Sinon took his hand.

"I know…"

"...Whats _Legion_?" Leafa looked to them.

"Our old allies." Agil looked to her.

"Our _overzealous_ allies." Tana sounded bitter.

At Leafa's confused look Sachi looked to her. "Think _hunters hunted_."

That's when her comment about a _real PK_ made sense.

"Well, we're here." Liz saw the guardians of the door.

Sakuya and Alicia walked up as well.

"Were you able to make the plans?" Kirito looked to the Fae Leaders.

"Yes." Alicia pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"We might not need nipper after all…" Sinon smiled at the sight of the small army behind them.

"The best mercs money can buy!" Alicia made the 'victory' sign.

"Some are here based on...favors owed." Sakuya hid her smile with a fan.

Eugene walked up and surprised them all. "I like how you fought. I want that duel after we're done here."

"You got it." Kirito fist bumped him.

"Group up and convert to raid!" Sinon shouted.

When the Fae Leaders grouped up with their factions and mercs, then converted to a raid did Kirito walk to the guardians.

" _ **Do ye think you are worthy to enter?**_ " The guardians crossed their spears over the door.

Kirito nodded to Silica who sent a message to Yui.

"Yes."

" _ **Then enter and prove ye worth.**_ " The Guardians moved their spears away from the door and it opened.

The raid entered the doors and when the last member was through the doors closed.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** Was I evil with the cliffhanger? I'm trying that again and see if I get better. I have taken your advice and tried to improve later chapters, I like keeping my mistakes up so I can remember them -_^; please read and review, your comments are most helpful. Ja ne. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1605**

 **The Raid of the World Tree**

 **Yggdrasil**

What was originally supposed to be just "checking out the raid" quickly turned into "all out war". The raids mobs were weak if you compared them to the average casual player of ALO. But they spawned to the point of blotting out the door that Kirito was hoping to get through. They were made up of basic shapes and very angular. Kirito rushed in only to get impaled by three two handed swords that struck with precision. Only the healing spells of the raid saved him from turning into a black ball of fire.

"This isn't working! We need Nipper!" Sinon looked to him.

"Do it! Agil! Keep her covered!" Agil hunkered down in front of the girl as her eyes glowed gold.

Sachi pulled out a gatling gun and Sinon pulled the ammo from her inventory.

As she turned the crank the raids mobs started dropping quick each shattering before they hit the floor.

The rest of the raid, which there was only half left, threw their spells. Those that weren't hit by bullets was hit by fire, ice, wind, and rock's.

Golems were summoned and helped Agil tank the mobs trying to get to the tamer.

Even with the aid of the gun emplacement, it only gave them a slight edge. When the bullets ran out Sinon dropped a cannon.

"Load!" Sachi loaded with practiced ease and stood back.

"Fire!" Sachi covered her ease as Sinon lit the charge.

The resulting boom got the attention of the living and the virtual. All the mobs seemed to try and swarm the cannoneer team as mages and swordsmen got in their way.

Then when it would seem as if they would be overwhelmed, the little girl broke out of her state.

" _ **STAMPEDE!"**_ It then seemed as if an odd menagerie got loose.

"Cuddles!" Silica danced out of the way of a cerberus that had flames going across it's back and lava for drool.

"Fe-fe!" She jumped out of the way of a chimera.

"Toto!" A manticore charged through and gouged a few mobs.

"Cupcake!" A gryphon took to the sky and bit off a head of one of the white mobs.

"Snuggles!" A kodiak with porcupine quills took the place of a golem that was turning to pixels.

"Fluffy!" A giant tarantula started to climbing the wall and webbing the portals.

"Pina!" And then her healing mini-dragon appeared.

"Killer!" And then a box turtle appeared. "Let's cheer them on Pina and Killer!"

She then released all the rest of her stable, wyverns took to air of all elements, each causing massive damage and making them target's.

"Where did those come from?" Alicia looked to the other Cait Sith.

"My stable from SAO."

"Now for Nipper." A three hundred and fifty foot crystalline dragon appeared and frosted a bunch of the mobs and they fell, shattering into tiny pieces before dispersing.

"Th-that's Nipper?!" Leafa looked shocked as said dragon suddenly put a _lot_ of luck on their side.

The spawns couldn't keep up as the animals tore through them, the spiders were webbing up the spawn ports on the wall's and the flyers were sending the mobs down to the ground to be mauled by various creatures.

"Kirito! Sinon!" Silica shouted and they jumped on Nippers back and rode the dragon to the door In the ceiling.

Another dragon, two hundred and fifty foot with scales that looked like lava rock with what looked like magma going through it appeared and charged a group of mobs.

"What's that one named?" Sakuya looked to her.

"I forgot I had that one...I was taming him for one of the _**Holy Dragon Alliance**_."

"I see…"

The mobs that then appeared took the form of archers. Arrows of light rained down only to be blocked by earthen wall's.

Three shots were lucky in a way, Pina blocked the shots that would've hit Silica. With a pained cry at seeing her beloved mini-dragon turn to pixels, the beasts under her command _cleared_ out all but the one mob that had killed her friend. The magma dragon picked her up gently in his claws and flew her to the mob that was now being left alone. Even with what was left of the raid, they _knew_ not to get in her way.

"Die!" She fell upon the mob stabbing it repeatedly, Fe-fe used both of it's heads to immobilize it's arms as it turned to pixels. She then broke down crying as the magma dragon put her back on the ground and coiled around her, glaring at anyone that got too close.

An imp appeared next to Kirito and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll bust this door open." He then used his lock picking skill, which was maxed out.

 **[** _ **access denied, administrator access only**_ **]**

"What?!" The imp looked confused.

"This door wasn't meant to open." Kirito explained to the imp.

"I maxed out my lock picking skill, I should be able to open anything…"

Then a pixie appeared with a smile.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Ducker is already working on the other side."

"Open the door." Sinon looked at her.

"Ok mommy."

With that the stone doors opened and Kirito, Sinon, Nipper, Yui, and the imp were teleported to a tree branch.

"Dude...where's the Alf City?"

"There isn't one." Sinon looked to the imp.

"All aboard!" Kirito was on Nippers back and motioned to the others.

When Nipper flew around slowly did they find the cage. When they landed the imp used his lock picking skill and the door opened.

"See...any door _should_ be like that one."

"Kirito!" Asuna rushed to him and held him tight.

"I'll let that one pass." Sinon had a small smile on her face.

"Let's get you out of here beautiful." The imp looked at her, it didn't take long for him to figure out what had happened.

"We need to get to the lab, there is always one." She lead the way down the branch with them following.

When she found the map of the tree Yui touched it and ran in a direction, opening several hidden doors along the way.

When they came to the lab they saw the brains and heard the voices.

"This one shows no progress."

"Sugo won't be pleased, he wanted to use that program on number one."

"Such a shame she won't go to him willingly."

"That same hacker is trying again."

Sinon took aim and fired, Orange turned to pixels.

Green casted a spell and it seemed as if they all got heavier.

"Gravity magic."

They then felt as if they weighed a ton and promptly fell to the floor.

"Ugh...remember the floor 48 boss?" Kirito looked to Sinon.

"Yeah, but we don't have Ducker."

"Hey you! Can you get behind him?"

"Yeah!" The imp used his species special ability and was suddenly behind Green.

He used another spell and canceled out the gravity magic he was using before back stabbing him with poisoned blades.

The Alf looked up as his body fell. "I finally managed to capture a girl-"

"Shut up!" Sinon shot him in the head.

As he turned to pixels Yui pulled Asuna to the control panel.

"Hurry!"

"Right." As Asuna was finally able to log out Sinon looked to Kirito.

"How do we shut this down?"

"I'll do that, but I need an email on where to send the programs." Yui looked to her.

"Here." Akihiko appeared from nowhere. "You had some help, but I owe you."

"So Heathcliff...where do we send it?"

"She has it now." He nodded to Yui. "I have another gift for you. Its called the egg."

"What does it do?" Sinon looked to him.

"It's the basis of SAO. You can either delete it or keep it, completely up to you Kirito."

"Can you tell us what programs he was running on them?" The imp looked to the ghost.

"Mainly pain and trauma, very few pleasure...one that should be at the top of the list was the rape program. Its why I'm thanking you for shutting it down. I'll help with that." He went over to the terminal and started typing away.

"So this whole time-"

"Yes, the grand quest of this game was a lie. You might want to log out and get to Aki-noodle. You want to see the villain get arrested?"

"What's he doing there?"

"Having a meeting with Agent Nelson, the name he's using now is Lynch."

"I'll stay till their out." The imp looked to them.

"Ok." Sinon and Kirito logged out and Yui helped Akihiko.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1709**

 **Table 3**

 **Aki-noodle**

The american sitting across from Sugo didn't look pleased. As he drank his drink he looked to his phone.

"How did this get out?"

"I don't know." Sugo looked at him, his phone on silent.

"Well would you like to know what CNN is saying?"

"They won't dare to take the helmets off."

"If they think it'll help, they will. If only to end their suffering."

The silence was deafening. As their orders was placed in front of them they slowly ate.

"A certain secretary wants to know when it's going to be viable."

"This is just a setback, we have figured out that pain and trauma will get them to do things they wouldn't normally do."

"But that can be turned against us easy, and they don't want that."

"When intermixed with the pleasure, number 55, 98, and 234 would do anything we wanted."

"They enjoyed it?"

"It was a mixture of the rape program with the pleasure, in eight of the ten scenarios we put them through they behaved exactly the way we wanted."

"So you're saying you got them to enjoy being raped?"

"It actually worked on them to make them submissive."

"If they did something bad, they would get the rape program, if they were good they got the pleasure?"

"Yes."

"Was there any that didn't respond at all to pain?"

"Yes actually...number 145...pain had no effect, at all."

"What about pleasure?"

"Only in a limited way...and even then we couldn't get that one to do anything."

"Amazing."

"Agent Nelson?" A voice came from behind them. Lynch looked in shock. "You're under arrest."

As the cuffs was being put on the agent another voice came from behind Sugo. "Nobuyuki Sugo, you are under arrest for high treason. You will come with us."

"I'll get my lawer-"

"Do not say anything." Nelson looked to him hard.

Sugo then spotted a familiar boy in black with a girl next to him.

"She will be mine!" The police officer banged Sugo's head on the door of the car hard.

"I'm so sorry sir, I'll make sure you won't hurt yourself again."

"That won't be the lightest tap he'll get…" A man with black hair and glasses stepped up.

"Kikuoka Seijirou, so nice to see you again." Kazuto looked to him.

"Even criminals have national pride…With that finished, congrats are in order."

"We cleaned up your mess...Now for a favor...we don't want to pay taxes. Ever."

"Your guild right?"

"Yes."

"Done."

"By the way...you're invited."

"To?"

"Shino was my wife in SAO...I need her to be in the real world." He looked at her as she looked at him. "And you're paying for it." He looked to Seijirou seriously.

"What can I say? Sure-"

"I'll need wedding planners-"

"Shino...go easy on him please…"

"Not on your life."

Kazuto shrugged as he looked to the government man as he was dragged away by the giddy girl.

Kenta walked up and looked at Seijirou. "Poor bastard...Well everything on my end is complete."

"You bought him out?"

"To the last yen. I'm using Yuuki-sans lawyers and his accounting dept."

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Quackware."

Kazuto face-palmed as Kenta laughed.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1919**

 **Interview room 2**

 **Police HQ**

The detective looked at Sugo, who was now more beat up.

"Let me help you. Tell us where that money went."

"I-I don't kno-" A fist hit his jaw hard and his head whipped around.

"Lier! We _know_ you took money from that _gaijin_! Now tell me or I'll-" The detective pulled the other one back.

"I can't hold my friend back for much longer...or we could put you in the holding cell…" The look of fear went across Sugo's face.

"But I'm telling you! I don't know!"

"It's fine if you want to take that secret to the grave…" The other detective pulled a wakizashi and placed it on the table.

"You have a choice. You don't want us to do it for you. But if you save face...your family will be better off." With disgust the detective that had hit him released his hands and left the room. The other detective just shook his head and left as well.

"His Lawyer didn't come for him."

"Yeah, too bad…"

Sugo looked at the blade in front of him and then to the door. He could try and escape, but he knew he wouldn't get far.

The others in the holding cell would tear him apart, and he knew the guards would just watch. He tried to do the forbidden research, but he got burned by it.

He picked up the blade and placed it at his throat, it a quick motion he bowed, plunging the blade threw his throat and spine.

' _Where did it all go so wrong?_ ' As he drowned in his own blood he knew he deserved this agony.

 **xXx**

 **Dec 12th 2024 1924**

 **Asuna's room**

 **Lotus Hospital**

Asuna had been talking to her father. She looked hard at him and he bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry...I honestly didn't know."

"I _told_ you something was off about him."

"I have chosen to step down...and I've given the company to your friend, Kenta-kun." This shocked her near silent.

"W-Why?!"

"Because, he was the one that showed me the monster Sugo was."

Silica walked in looking a little better.

"Thank you for sending Nipper."

"N-No problem…"

"What happened?" The father looked to the tamer.

"I lost Pina...Ducker said he's going to give her back to me...but I still miss her."

Agil walked in and put his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he'll get to it."

Sachi walked next to Tana and Liz brought up the rear.

"What's the perv doing now?" Sachi looked to Asuna.

"Hey!"

"Not you Liz, Ducker."

"He's going to be running RECT. But he's going to be changing the name." Mr. Yuuki looked to the group.

"Yuuki-san? Can I ask a favor?" Tana looked at him.

"Sure?"

"I need to go to the shrine...I have to pay my respects."

"I'll take you myself...you're parents?"

"No...my victims." Her voice held a weight.

"I'll go to." Agil walked with the girl out of the room.

"I'll be back tonight...I've granted full access to Kenta-kun." He bowed and left.

Suguha walked in looking confused. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's taking care of business." Asuna looked to her. "Thank you...all of you…"

"Your our guildy...and family. We'll never leave you behind." Liz smiled. "So...how was he?"

"Liz!" Silica looked to the girl's horrified.

"...Strong…"

"Sinon is _so_ lucky…" Liz pouted.

"She's been with him for a long time." Silica looked to them.

"Oh...the egg has been downloaded up to...five hundred k...we'll have new worlds to explore soon, but I think Ducker is going to make ALO more interesting." Sachi looked to her phone.

"We'll be there to rein him in if needed…" Asuna laughed.

"What do you mean by _if_ It's _when_." Sachi looked to her dourly.

"Knowing him he'll up the cup size or make the female armour more…"

"Slutty." Silica looked at her.

"Yes, we need to be the design team for the female armor." Sachi nodded.

"Then we'll get something with more coverage."

They all laughed as the girls stayed the night with Asuna.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I felt this chapter was smoother...but only you all can tell me if I'm right. And yes, Sugo is _very_ dead. Thanks for reading and please Review. Ja ne! ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **May 16th 2025 1924**

 **Fields of Red**

 **Floor 39**

 **Aincrad**

Sinon and Kirito were back to back, and they were surrounded. The _Kobold Gladiator_ jumped forward only to be punctured by Kirito's blade. As it turned to pixels Sinon dropped another by a head shot. The confetti and the children's joyful cry of 'yay!' could be heard.

"Ducker has an odd sense of humor." Sinon reloaded her gunblade. Her cait sith ears picked up an echo.

"Friendlies?"

"Not so much." The people that came up on them were orange.

"Lookie here...toys!" One person with a tattered cloak pulled two knives.

"Now now, don't play with them too muc-" That orange player was silenced by a shot to the head, and a familiar female Commisar strode in with four others in gold and red. Her coat billowed out as her sword turned another into pixels.

"Soren, long time no see." Kirito charged another orange player, their group was now half of what it was.

"Here I find the ones I've been hunting, and you're here as well." She looked to him as her group mopped up the wannabe PK's.

"They'll be no _**Titan's Hand**_."

"Yes, this was _too_ easy." Her group left one alive.

"Since I was the intended victim, I'll question him." Kirito strode up to the PK.

Soren smiled at him and gave way.

"Ok, who was on the hit list?" He looked at the pk's eyes in an honest way.

"I'm not saying."

"You either talk to me or talk to her." He pointed over to Soren and Sinon.

"Fuck you."

"I tried to save you...he's all yours." Sinon took his hand as Soren smiled.

"Will you be keeping the avi?"

"I don't know...seems scrawny."

"Will you actually let him leave?"

"No." She took the PK's head off at that point, as he turned to pixels she looked at him seriously.

"They'll lose five levels and whatever skills they were training up...but the tradeoff is they'll still be able to log on with that avi again." Sinon looked to them.

"It looks like you have something to say." Kirito looked to the busty commissar.

"Yes. A friend of mine that plays another MMO died. She was playing GGO."

"How?" Kirito looked to her seriously.

"She died with the amusphere still on her head. The strange thing is, there's been four other deaths like this."

"What was the cause of death?" Sinon looked at her.

"Heart failure. But she was healthy, no signs of anything heart related even in her family."

"You went through their garbage?"

"...yes…"

"She must've been close…" Kirito started but when one of her men shook his head no.

"She survived SAO to be killed by a coward." She looked angry.

"I'll talk to a friend of mine." Kirito nodded to Sinon.

" **Teleport: S0l0 Town!** " They all said at once and then the area was peaceful again.

 **xXx**

 **May 16th 2025 2045**

 **Kenta's Office**

 **Quackware**

Kikuoka Seijirou sat in the office with Kenta, Kazuto, and Kirigaya Shino.

"It would make sense to target _**Legion**_." He looked into his tea.

"What's the connecting factor?" Kazuto looked to him.

"Well, since _**Legion**_ operated with their real names, they are all in danger, but it seems only those in Japan need to worry. The leader is in America, and the second is in Britain."

"The four others...they had apartments in the Kikuji prefecture?" Kenta looked thoughtful.

"Yes?" Seijirou looked confused.

"If I miss my guess, those complex's hadn't been remodeled since the...late eighties?" Kenta looked to the agent and he got a nod.

"What's your point?"

"Cracking those early electronic locks is cake. The emergency code for paramedics is nine nine nine." Kenta looked to them smugly.

"So, what you're saying is...there's two of them." Kazuto started to follow his logic.

"Exactly. Most of SAO players turned in their NERVEGEAR's for Amusphere's, so their brains can't be fried that way, and you said it was heart related, it is _impossible_ for an Amusphere to do _anything_ to the heart."

"So one is there with the victim, while the other is in game to make the kill." Shino looked annoyed.

"I watch _way_ too much _Law & Order_." Kenta leaned back.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Seijirou looked at him.

"Junkies will try to hide track marks by using the needles inbetween their toes."

"And that's a place that isn't normally looked at…I'll get the coroner to examine that part of the bodies...but with three of them it's a moot point, by the time they were found decomposition was setting in."

"I'll go-"

"We'll go." Shino looked to Kazuto.

"I don't-"

"I will not argue, I'm going with you into GGO."

"She does have to know." Seijirou laughed as Kazuto hung his head.

"Fine. But I _strongly_ disagree with this."

"And I will make you two-"

"Three." Kenta looked at the man.

"... _Three_ as safe as possible."

"What do we tell the others?" Kirito looked to Kenta.

"We're doing another favor for our friend."

"I'll look into Argus." Seijirou looked to the group.

"I'll lets the others know we won't be raiding tonight." Sinon looked to them.

With that they want their separate ways.

 **xXx**

 **May 16th 2025 2234**

 **City of Zeus**

 **16th tier**

 **GGO**

Ducker couldn't stop laughing. Sinon chuckled a little and Kirito hung his head.

"Ya know...give yourself a promising b cup-"

"Ducker, shut up."

"Right boss."

A low whistle came from behind them.

"For the love of-" Kirito started, but instead of the lustful look he was expecting, it was one of material want.

"That's the ultra rare mobius avi...care to sell it?" The man was dressed in a Prussian uniform with an AK-74 and military patchs stating he was from the _51st Cronos Legionnaire's_.

"Sorry, it's account bound."

"How much for the account?"

They were floored till Sinon stepped up. "It's not for sale."

"Well if you change your mind-"

"I won't."

"-come find me." He left still looking back at them.

"Well...let's hit a bar." Ducker lead the way to a bustling bar.

It appeared to be modeled after a sci-fi cantina, the waitresses in barely there outfits meant to catch the eye of males and bouncers that looked like they could do their job easily.

" _Those AGI types are a thing of the past!_ " A man in blue and white was on the screen with two others. A bunny girl that seemed to be the newscaster and a man in a black cloak with sci-fi glasses.

" _Last month you were making the rage about AGI, what changed your mind?_ " The newscaster asked confused.

" _It came out in the previous patch notes, if you don't pay attention to them, you lose._ " The guy leaned back.

" _As the last winner of BoB-_ "

A man clad in black with a metallic mask that had red lenses and looked like a death's head. The cloak he wore was tattered and holey. He raised a glock .45 cal.

" **With this gun, his time has come."** He looked to his watch and waited a moment. In a second he fired and a digital crack appeared on the man in blue. At that moment the guy cringed and grasped where his heart was before pixelating and then a _disconnected_ icon appeared on the guy in blues seat.

" _Technical difficulties?_ " The bunny girl shrugged.

" **This gun is the same as me,** _ **Deathgun**_ **."** With that the gunman left the bar, everyone didn't move a muscle.

Kirito looked to Ducker and the hacker got to work.

"Tracing the feed."

"We've seen one." Sinon looked to him.

"Where have we seen those eyes?"

"Eye's?"

"The mask…" Ducker looked like he was thinking.

"Mask?" Sinon looked confused.

"I _know_ I've seen it somewhere before…" Ducker continued typing.

"Many PK's wore masks…" Kirito looked deep in thought.

"Well we'll need to go over the PK's that's still alive...that's still a long list-"

"In the Kikuji prefecture there's only fifteen."

"That will take some time…" Kirito looked to Ducker.

"We have some time now...I sent a message to secret agent man, he said he'll look into them." The hacker shrugged.

"Let's get armed boys." Sinon looked to them.

"Ladies first." Kirito chuckled.

"You're still counted in that." Ducker laughed.

"Hey, stop torturing him, that's my job." Sinon joined in his laughter.

"We'll need some warm up quests." Kirito then started paging through the beginner quests.

"This one looks good...and Its PvP based."

"Lets use what we got-"

"Is that a casino?" Ducker looked across the way.

"Yes that is."

"No! No rigging the games." Sinon looked hard at Ducker.

"Sure thing." The hacker had his hands up in the air.

When they stepped in they saw a line for one of the games. It looked like a shooting ally but with a robotic cowboy at the end that would shoot at you.

They saw a guy in black fatigues start making funny poses.

"Why's he doing that?" Ducker looked perplexed.

"The bullet lines." A girl with pink hair and amber eyes smiled.

"Bullet lines?" Sinon looked to her.

"Yeah, you can see when someone has you in their sights."

"Has anyone ever beat it?" Kirito looked to her.

"Nope." They then saw why.

Right when the guy got to the last third the robot cowboy went rapid fire.

" _All full of holes, you lose partner._ " The robotic cowboy spun his six shooters and holstered them.

The amount at the top read three million four hundred and twenty seven thousand, nine hundred and fifty two double dollars.

"I'll give it a go." Ducker walked up.

"Your loss…" The girl with the pink hair shrugged.

Ducker paid ten double dollars and stepped in the corral.

He then saw two green lines in his sight and moved to avoid them, stopping and looking odd in certain positions. The further he got down the alley the harder it got to dodge the shots, when he got to the last third he ducked and rolled, the shots missing him till he tried jumping over his head, one shot ended his run.

" _All full of holes, you lose partner._ " And the amount want up by ten.

"He got close." The girl nodded her head in respect.

"I tried to predict the predictions, I didn't know he was that fast." The hacker shrugged.

"My turn." Kirito went in and lost, only by a minor margin.

"My turn." Sinon want in and on the last third she did what Ducker did, but instead went in between the cowboys legs and touched his back.

" _Aww shucks, payout time._ " With that a mountain of green dollar bills spilled out of the saloon doors.

"Will you help us out with gear?" Ducker looked at her.

"Of course."

After hitting the stores they were dressed differently.

Ducker was in a black leather duster that was covering a white t shirt and blue jeans with black combat boots. He was armed with a M-16 and a Colt .45 1911 with a combat knife.

Kirito was dressed in a black leather long coat with a black t-shirt and black jeans with a brown leather belt with a simple silver belt buckle and black steel toed boots with the steel showing, armed with stechkin and a laser-blade.

Sinon was dressed in black short-shorts with a silver crop-top covered by a black short coat with silver highlights. Her boots were short and brown leather and she was armed with a desert eagle .50 cal. sniper with scope. Her blue hair had metal barrettes to keep her hair out of her eyes.

"Now you look more badass...in a girly way." Ducker dodged a pinch from Kirito.

"At least y'all cleaned up nicely." The girl from the casino smiled at them from her bike.

"We never got your name." Sinon looked to her.

"I never gave it."

"Will the beautiful lady grace us with her name?" Ducker mock bowed.

"I'm Lina." She gave Ducker the finger.

"Don't mind Ducker, he's a dick." Kirito laughed.

"Hey!"

"Я знаю, как обращаться с Дикс.( _I know how to handle dicks._ )"

"Я люблю тебя!( _I love you!_ )" They all turned to Ducker shocked.

This also made Lina step back a little.

"I'm not going to ask." Kirito held up his hands and Sinon turned around.

"Это так трудно найти хороший разговор.( _It's so hard to find a good conversation._ )" Ducker went up to the shocked girl.

"I've got a mish so I've gotta go… **Thumper!** " A robot about twenty feet tall appeared as her bike turned to pixels. The cockpit looked like an egg that was wrapped around by a frame and painted on it was the same bunny that was on Lina's shirt, only underneath it was a ribbon saying ' _I'm just harmless_ ' and ' _Thumper_ ' on the opposite side.

"Looks like you could use some support." Sinon looked to her as she was getting in her bot.

"Come along if you want...don't say I didn't warn you…" She pointed to handholds that was on the frame and they got on.

"Two six-pack rocket launchers, chainguns in the arms, an oversized machine gun and anti-personnel grenades….sweet load out…" Ducker was looking at the armament and whistled.

"Not really...the bounty I'm after is in a bigger model...more guns."

"Let's get him." Ducker smiled.

Lina was dressed in a black baby tee with pink short shorts and untied combat boots, the holster on her hip carried a _Makarov 9.22mm_.

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I love coming up with odd characters...but if its too much just lemme know. Thanks for reading and plz review. ^_^;


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **May 17th 2025 0034**

 **Titans Fall**

 **GGO**

The robot looked like an armored man, a knight's suit of armor. The arms and shoulders had mini missile launchers and the forearms had swords that could eject. The legs had four main thrusters. It was painted black with red highlights. It slowly went through the valley like it was on a hunt, the problem was, it was the prey.

Kirito tapped his earbud. "Target in sight."

" _Roger, I have her on radar, but it's a sure bet I'm on hers as well._ " Lina's voice came in clear.

" _I've got the boom...can radar pick up infantry?_ "

" _Нет, ты дебил._ [No you moron.]"

" _I'm going to jump in and say hello._ "

" _You idiot, don't do it!_ " Lina barked through the radio.

" _Is that concern I hear beautiful?_ "

" _Just shut up and get it done._ " Sinon's voice cut through the radio traffic.

"I'll back him up." Kirito used his jump pack to get behind the bot and just as he got to it Ducker just appeared.

"Do you need this one dead or alive?" Ducker was at an access panel.

" _Alive._ "

"In Japanese even...oh well. No grenade in the ammo...just one in the engine." He pulled at another panel and when Kirito noticed he wasn't going anywhere he jumped up and brought the laser-blade down, opening the panel.

"This looks important." As he dropped the grenade they both jumped off.

The explosion rocked the bot and what seemed like a man sized spherical unit was ejected. Kirito jumped on the sphere and pointed his laser-blade as the cockpit opened.

Ducker seemed to just appear right next to her and nicked her with his blade, a **[** _ **paralysis**_ **]** icon showed up next to her name.

"Alive and well...her bot, not so much." Ducker grinned as Kirito swore and with his living cargo jumped off as the ammo reserves went up in a massive explosion. Destroying the forty foot war machine.

"Lady, if you're going to pilot, _always_ have back up." Ducker grinned as he and Kirito took their prize to their new friend.

"You didn't have to blow it up...now I have to use my nonexistent **[salvage]** skill." Lina face-palmed.

"No worries there beautiful, I have that covered." Ducker went to work on what was left of the bot.

After a few taps on the war machine did it become five objects. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand and help her get paid."

"I don't normally work with others." Lina looked at them.

"If it wasn't for this wonderful woman, I wouldn't have either." Kirito pulled Sinon close.

"Don't you have to have five people to start a squad?" Ducker looked at her.

"Unless one of them is a bot pilot." Lina smiled at them.

"You can get away with just a four man team?" Sinon looked to her confused.

"Yes, 'bot pilots need the backup."

"We saw how expensive power armors are, we can only imagine how expensive a robot is." Kirito looked to Lina.

"I have a cheap one at merely forty million."

"Yeah...let's get her to lock up." Kirito turned to Sinon.

"I'll let you price these…" Ducker put the five objects into his inventory.

With that they left the field.

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 0321**

 **Bite the Bullet**

 **Tier 45**

 **City of Zeus**

 **GGO**

"Ok...I know you're not here for the gameplay." Lina looked at them as she drank her simulated beer.

Across the table Ducker looked to Kirito Kirito and Sinon.

"You're right. We're here to catch a serial killer." Sinon gave her an honest look.

"What do you know about Jack-Daniels93?" Kirito looked at her.

"He was close to winning BoB2 and then he flaked, why?" She looked confused.

"...He was victim number two. They found him dead in his apartment, heart failure." Sinon looked to her seriously.

"How many?" She looked sharply at them.

"Can't really say there sweetness." Ducker looked to her.

"You're saying it could be me?!"

"No! If you post anything-"

"You'll become a target." Sinon looked seriously at her.

"Oh…"

"Yes."

"Sooo...what now?" She looked at them.

"BoB3 is coming up...want in?" Kirito looked to her.

"Sure...do you think they'll do anything during this one?"

"They did last time." Ducker shrugged.

"Well only small bots like mine are allowed in...problem is, it makes for a big target."

"That could be good for us, it allows me to work." Ducker looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah…" She thought back to his disappearing act.

"By the way, I love your taste." Ducker was inspecting her sidearm.

"How-!?" Lina looked shocked and angry.

"Ducker. Give. It. Back." Sinon gave him a death glare.

"Sure." He happily gave the gun back.

Kirito just face-palmed.

"Well everything here is done in game, it's a legal grey zone." Lina kept her hand on her gun.

"Do we have to put in our address?"

"Yes, this is the only game with professional gamers, they get paid to play. It's how I'm going to school." Lina looked to them.

"That also explains how we have thirty-somethings with no job getting paid." Sinon looked annoyed.

"I know this might be a weird question but...would there be such a thing like a cloak of invisibility?" Ducker looked at her.

"You think they're using that?"

"So there is...in a game like this it would be incredibly useful."

"And if you have to enter personal information in game…" Sinon looked from.

"They then get the addresses they need. Which means they _must_ only be able to use a certain area." Kirito looked thoughtful.

"Where do you live?" Ducker looked to Lina.

"In Kikuji, why?" She looked confused.

"We now have tasty bait." Ducker looked to Kirito.

"Bait!?"

"You're a bot pilot, a big target. I'll let secret agent man know to post some guys at your place." Ducker looked at Lina.

"You mean in my home?"

"Yes. The killer got their addresses when they registered for BoB. Then his partner goes to their home and waits for the signal. BoB is televised, so he sees the signal and then injects the victim. The killer is from SAO."

"You mean…" Lina looked terrified.

"Yes."

"We have no idea which guild they're from...but the safe bet is _**Titan's Hand**_." Ducker looked thoughtful.

" _The_ murder guild."

"The _14th Valentines_ may wear pink, but they have the top kills."

"No doubt some survivors started that one."

"We need to log, and get our plans in order." Kirito pulled up the menu.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks, we'll make sure you live."

"Thanks for working with us...but with you living in that area...it was only a matter of time before you would've been a victim." Sinon looked to her.

"So you're saying it would've happened anyway…"

"As you said, a bot pilot is a large target." Kirito smiled as he turned to digitized numbers and letters.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, BoB3 starts at five pm."

"We'll be on by four." Ducker logged out as he winked at her.

"I'm sorry to do this but-"

"It's how I'll stay alive." Lina waved at her as she logged out.

"Damn."

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 1045**

 **Kenta's office**

 **Quackware**

Seijirou looked at Kenta and shook his head. "We can't endanger anyone."

"She's a bot pilot, a large target anyway, plus she lives in the zone of the killings. I bet she would be a target _anyway_."

The agent looked down thoughtfully and back up. "Ok, so two guys in her place and two outside?"

"Yes, she fits the profile so far. She lives alone, plays and is _great_ at GGO, and will let us use her as bait."

"I still don't like this, but it's workable." He got up and pulled out his cell. "I'll set it up."

As he left he speed dialed a number.

"And now to fix a few things."

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 1100**

 **Bedroom**

 **Deathgun**

The guy sat in his chair and looked through the forums.

[ _Dude! Did you see what happened?_ ]

[ _Yeah man, maybe you can put yourself as bait and catch the guy, the reward would be great!_ ]

He smirked as he paged through pictures on another screen.

One was a screenshot of a man in a white suit of sci-fi armor that was built for speed. The name was Hayajini.

The next shot was of a guy in an old american western cowboy gear. He was named JoseC98.

The last picture was of a familiar pinkette wearing a shirt that had a bunny on it. Lina was her name.

[ _He won't go for a noob like you._ ]

[ _I have what he wants._ ]

' _Not really._ '

[ _Dude just set it up where a friend is there with you._ ]

[ _And who would sit there and watch your ass?_ ]

[ _You're right, they would just dive with me._ ]

' _Morons…_ '

[ _I dare him to come get me._ ]

The person's name was DragonOfNight01.

He quickly copied the name and then opened up his tracing program. He smiled as he got the apartment building and number that was in kikuji.

"One more for the hunt."

[ _Careful what you wish for._ ]

[ _I have friends that will stay with me._ ]

[ _Dude, he could be a big yakuza type! Do you want him to hurt your friend?_ ]

[ _I'll have the cops on speed dial._ ]

' _If your friends hand isn't on the phone...it's all useless._ '

 **xXx**

 **May 18th 2025 1737**

 **Fields of Fire**

 **Empires Advance**

 **GGO**

Lina was in a robot only zone, clash of the mechanical titans so to speak. She was hiding behind an abandoned building and readies her rocket launchers. She launches her single drone and uses its camera to see.

Her target was a thirty foot machine that was going through the park that was a pure melee type. Thick armor and a two handed battle axe. She then pinpoints the joints weak points. As he got closer he turned his back and that's when she jumped out and fired.

Twelve rockets slammed into his back and he lurched forward, she then loosed her chain guns aiming at the knee joints. The bullets ate through the armor but he turned and brought down his axe, she thrusted away and he thrusted forward trying to catch her. She aimed at the head, where the main sensors were at. As they landed the head fell off of his bot and he stumbled, she then got behind him and finished using the chain guns to saw off the legs. When they ran empty is when he fell and couldn't get up. She then saw the cockpit open and he got out with his hands up.

" _You know what to do._ " She was loud over her speakers.

"Fine…" He grumbled and hit the surrender button. As he was logged out of the area she was logged out as well.

Back in the hub she went over to him and offered her hand. "You did well."

"Not good enough to rank though." He ran his hand through his red hair.

"Still...you did better than that one noob."

"Yeah...ya never use a starter bot in BoB…"

"Well, see ya." He walked away with his hands in his pockets.

She didn't notice a player looking at her intently till Kirito walked up to her.

"Hey, I saw that match...I have to say that was awesome."

"I just had to stay out of his range...I need to rep and reload." She opened up a terminal and started to type in what she needed to do.

"Lina...tall dark and gruesome has been eyeing you all night." Ducker just appeared next to them.

"...Just be glad I can't shoot you here." Her hand went down to check to see if he had jacked her gun again.

"Can you only have one drone?" Sinon walked up looking confused.

"Thumper only has space for one, bigger models have more room for them."

"I can check him out if you like?" Ducker looked to the cloaked man.

"Don't worry about it…"

 **[** _ **Kirito VS Iceman213**_ **]**

"You're up…" Sinon gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"I'll rank." He smiled at her.

"Ducker...Ducker?!" Sinon looked around as Kirito had been teleported away. "I hate it when he does that…"

"Where did he go?" Lina looked worried.

"He went over to check out that guy." Sinon then went over her loadout.

"Got his IP and this." He held up a rapier.

"It's not a laser blade?" Lina looked confused.

"He also had two braces of Glock 9's."

"Do you think we know who this is?" Sinon looked to him.

"I think we might. He had a tat on his arm of a red fist."

" _ **Titan's Hand**_?"

"What's _**Titan's Hand**_?" Lina looked confused.

" _The_ murder guild from SAO."

"These are people that killed for pleasure darling." Ducker had a serious look.

"They're sick!"

"Yes, they were." Sinon gave her a knowing look.

"I'll talk to Agil and see if he remembers anything." Ducker logged out.

 **[** _ **Ducker VS Snake96**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Ducker forfeits, Snake96 ranked.**_ **]**

"We'll look out for you Lina."

"Psychopaths are out to get me and I don't know why…"

"Target of convenience?" Sinon looked thoughtful.

"That's the only reason?!"

" _ **Titan's Hand**_ made friends and lovers kill each other just for the giggles. Others to see if they were worthy of joining...to them a victim is a victim." Sinon looked to the screen to see Kirito striking the _bullets_ from the _air_.

"How is he doing that?" Lina looked up and her eyes went wide.

"He is Kirito."

"Just like Ducker is Ducker."

They both giggled, but Lina's was more nervous.

"We will protect you. And besides, Ducker probably wants to see Sachi's face when he tells her about you." Sinon rolled her eyes.

"He's one of those?"

"In every way possible."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I'm trying to make it smoother, but with no pointers, I'm left to my own devices, thanks for reading and please leave an honest review. Ja ne ^ _,^;


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **May 17th 2025 1809**

 **Affordable Places**

 **Apartment 609**

The policeman had a handkerchief over his nose. The plain-clothes detective looked at the body of the fifteen year old boy.

"Same M.O…He entered, sat down here…" He looked at a place by the foot of the bed.

"And he turned on the E-Sport channel." The patrolman finished.

"Did the witness get a description of the perp?"

"Yes, male, age nineteen to twenty three, black hair, brown eyes, green tracksuit."

The detective went back to the body and checked in between the toes till he found what he was looking for. "And here is the injection site."

Another detective walked in and looked at the patrolman. "Get the body outta here…"

"Sure thing boss, which end are you getting?" At the frosty look he got the other detective pointed at the door.

"Was the emergency code used?"

"Yes."

Another patrolman came in and got on one side of stretcher and the other that was there got on the other.

"He lost his plain-clothes, why was he-"

"Just because he lost it doesn't mean his view is any less likely to help."

"He's just a uniform now."

"Don't let it go to your head, that's what happen to him."

"Get some uniforms to check out the other apartments every two hours."

"And keep an eye out for Mr. Green tracksuit."

"And keep an eye out for the guy in the green tracksuit."

"Right away." The third uniform left.

"Keeping an eye on the girl?"

"Yes. The uniforms that are staying with her like being able to sit around."

"Looks like we may have to pull them."

"You know we can't do that, the chief will make you a uniform."

"I have tenure."

"A higher power will force him to."

"Let's notify the next of kin."

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 1909**

 **Resolution City**

 **Empires Advance**

 **GGO** Lina was in an abandoned factory, she had found a ammo cache and was reloading. The Rep-bot was fixing the damage she had taken.

"Heero has been taken out by sniper...and Kira hit a minefield…" Her earbud clicked.

" _You have an uninvited guest beautiful._ " Ducker voice was jovial.

" _We have her._ " Sinon's tone was annoyed.

A shot rang out and a gong sounded.

" **MeirenH02 has been disqualified."**

"It's nice to have my back covered in a free for all."

" _Everyone teamed up anyways just to betray them later._ " Kirito sounded winded.

"What are you doing?"

" _Following someone._ "

" _Are you almost done?_ " Sinon sounded rushed.

" **BlackGambit has been disqualified."**

" **Bellashade has been disqualified."**

" **Georgey159 has been disqualified."**

" **Unicon25 has been disqualified."**

The rapid succession of gongs sounds had everyone confused.

" _I couldn't resist._ " Ducker was unapologetic.

" _How...wait, I don't want to know._ " Sinon sounded annoyed.

" **Repair and reload complete, and thank you for using Repair Robot Services."**

"Ok, let's get moving, otherwise we'll have more 'guests'."

" _Launch your eye in the sky and then we'll move, I don't like going anywhere blind._ "

" _He has a point._ "

"Fine."

She launched her drone and when she saw there was nothing she was going to say something...but then something didn't look right. She switched to thermal and she saw a heat source.

"We have a voyer, could someone go and check it out?"

" _Sure thing hotness._ "

Sinon and Kirito walked up and looked at the screen.

"Isn't that tall dark and gruesome?"

The wind blew just enough to show a metallic mask with red eyes.

"It is…"

They then saw him turn and shoot at something that didn't seem to be there.

" _Shit! He must have a_ very _high perception skill._ "

"Like most PK's would...I know we know who this is." Kirito looked thoughtfully.

"I'll go and introduce myself, since he seemed _so_ interested in me."

"We'll go to."

They grabbed onto their handholds and _**Thumper**_ jumped through the hole in the roof. As soon as they landed the masked man shot and Sinon turned to pixels. Kirito used his jump-pack and lit up his laser-blade. The man with the red eyed mask, whose name appeared to be _Red-Eyed Xsa-xsa_ , reached for his non-existent rapier.

"Missing something?" Kirito hit the bullets out of the air as fast as he was being shot at.

"You-" A paralysis icon appeared on his name plate and Ducker stood behind him.

"Time to hack this bastards location." Duckers virtual keyboard appeared and he got to work.

A pm came in to Kirito and then he sent one back. "I sent Sinon with some police to your apartment."

"Honey, if this bastard was checking you out, it can only mean one thing, his partner got in."

"We're just lucky the cam's didn't see this." Kirito looked to Lina.

"Gotcha you bastard." Ducker sent a pm to someone. "They'll be picking him up shortly."

"I'm safe now?"

"We have to sit on him till he gets disconnected. But yes you are sweetness."

"After he goes, let's finish this."

"Sure."

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 2108**

 **S0l0 Guildhouse**

 **Floor 78**

 **ALO/Aincrad**

A Sylph stood there in flowing green robes and long green hair tied into a pony-tail his deep-green eyes held mirth as he looked to the rest of the people in the room clad in black and silver.

"You know we would've helped." Asuna looked harshly at him.

"Actually, do any of you recognise this?" He shown the picture of _Red-Eyed Xsa-Xsa_.

"Doesn't that look like... _Sterbin_?" Agil looked thoughtfully.

"You mean that one crazy we gave to the _**Army**_ when that one guy had his wife killed off?" Sinon looked to him.

"No, he worked for that guy...can't remember his name, but he was forced to live."

"Well we picked up him and his kid brother. While one was online, the other was in with the victim. As we stated before, apparently this kid had a crush on Lina, and he could kill her."

"Thats sick!" Silica had a tone of disgust.

"You said it." Tana agreed.

"Are they still in there?"

"It's just Ducker vs Kirito in BoB3. Wanna watch?" He turned on the tv as the others gathered around.

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 2137**

 **Resolution City**

 **Empires Advance**

 **GGO** Ducker looked at his map and he found Kirito just sitting out in the middle of nowhere. ' _He wants me to come at him straight on, but he also knows what I can do._ '

He made his way to _**the Salt Flats**_ and decided to not pull a Houdini. He pulled his sidearm while he was on the bike and started firing.

Kirito dodged and pulled his laser-blade, he hit the bullets while they were flying at him.

"You know, I always wanted to see who was better." Ducker jumped off the moving bike, using it as another projectile.

"Are you sure you wanna find out?" Kirito pulled his sidearm and fired wildly.

"I do like cats."

"Remember what curiosity did to cats."

Ducker pulled his knives and made to strike, Kirito parried the strikes away and Ducker dropped to the ground to avoid getting hit. He rolled to the side and was back up on his feet. Kirito shot point blank and grazed Ducker.

"That's the closest you've been to actually hitting someone with a bullet."

"I much prefer a sword to a gun."

"That's obvious."

Ducker just seemed to vanish and Kirito shut his eyes. While cloaked Ducker went around and hid behind a rock.

"Nothing personal?"

"Of course." Ducker moved just after he said that, as a grenade quickly took his place.

The explosion threw up dust and rocks, temporarily blinding Ducker.

Kirito seemed to vanish and Ducker was looking around for him.

"My, my, using one of my tricks?"

"Floor 24 boss." The sound was muffled, but he shot in that direction and heard a ricochet.

Two bullets were shot at Ducker, one hit, the other missed. And then he heard the sound of a pin being pulled. Ducker jumped and landed hard on a rock, but what hurt him saved him from the blast and shrapnel.

"We didn't have grenades then. Don't you think this is kinda cheap?" Ducker pulled two of his last grenades.

"Your one to talk, how did you take out _Sharkhunter574_?" He threw them at the sound of his voice.

After the explosion, which threw up more dust and debris, Ducker switched to his knives.

"That guy was in a power armor and you know it."

"Ammo reserve." That's all he had to say.

"Dude!"

Ducker snuck around till he saw a shape move. He lunged and got a armored coat, but when the paralysis icon didn't show up he ducked and avoided a decapitating sword strike.

"Not losing your head?"

"Not today!"

Ducker spun around and nearly nicked him, but Kirito dodged out of the way and faded into the dust.

As the dust faded Ducker turned right into a heart strike, the laser-blade caused him to turn to pixels.

 **[** _ **Congratulations Kirito! You have won Bullet of Bullets 3!**_ **]**

As he was teleported out and back into the lobby he was swamped by the failed contenders.

"Dude! I didn't know a Laser-Blade could do _that_!"

"I was taken out by my ammo reserve going up…"

"He smacked my bullets out of the air!"

"My bot suffered from getting cut off at the knees."

"At least he didn't flash-bang your sensors first."

"No, that was the knifeman."

"It was so totally him!"

Ducker came up to him and shook his hand. "That was a good fight, I have nothing left to teach you padawan."

"The student has become the master." Kirito laughed.

"Dude...you have to teach me how you did that with the lame-bla...Laser-Blade."

"First, don't think of it as a game…"

"Your from-"

"Yeahhhh...we don't talk about _that_ often." Ducker gave the starry eyed player a look.

"I should've known you would go for the reserve." Lina had a sour look.

"It's how them bones roll beautiful." Ducker smiled.

"It's also _Ducker_. He once vanished when we were ambushed by a group called Laughing Coffin. He made it were their gatling guns were useless and paralyzed them."

"So it's no wonder we got taken out in short order."

 **xXx**

 **May 17th 2025 2334**

 **Police HQ**

 **Interview Room 1**

 **Tokyo**

The man sat in the chair with a listless smile, his hands were on his lap. He looked average wearing a green tracksuit. When the door opened a detective walked in with another man in a suit.

"I have to ask...why do it?"

"If you have to ask why, then you won't get it." The reply was short, his eyes gave a look of no fear to the cop.

"You killed a lot of people-"

"You have _no_ idea." He laughed. "Just the weak being culled."

"You brought your _brother_ in on this. You're not supposed to do that."

"He wanted to be strong, and the strong dominate the weak."

"You were going to be a doctor-"

"I never really wanted that...but the knowledge helped when taking people apart." Green Tracksuit shrugged.

"You make it sound as if human life means nothing."

"It doesn't. Eventually you die. Then you're forgotten. It doesn't matter what you've achieved, in the end all you'll have is a grave that might be visited twice. And then the elements will take away your name."

"That's a dark outlook."

"It is truth."

"You took away loved ones, people dear to others, what would you do if your brother was taken from you?"

"Move on." He smiled. There was something in his eyes that spooked the man in the suit.

"And what would happen if you were to die?"

"Then I was weak."

"How many people did you kill?"

"In this life or the last?"

"The last?"

"He means SAO." The man in the suit got a nod from the guy in the green tracksuit.

"All total."

"More than Manson and Dahmer." Green Tracksuit had a bit of pride in his tone. "The hunts were amazing."

"Why did you hunt them?"

"They were easy prey. Once you observe them, then you know what they'll do when faced with the challenge of living."

"The challenge of living?"

"The strong survive, the weak die. As it should be."

"Where your going, that's daily life."

"As I said, as it should be."

The cop and the suit left the person in the room and went next door. You could tell the person in this room was related to the man in room 1.

"You heard him, you mean nothing to him."

"But you're weak. He is right."

"You realize how crazy that sounds? You killed people that couldn't defend themselves."

"They could've, all they had to do was play the game."

"Which game?" The man in the suit looked at the kid.

"The only game." The look on the kids eyes made his blood slow to a crawl.

The look on the boys face was serious.

"And what game is that?" The cop looked at the kid.

"Life. Life equals death."

"How does life equal death?"

"You eat meat? Then that was alive. If it was alive then it was murdered so that you could eat it. It was weak, so therefore it's dead. And you're alive."

"And you think humans are the same?"

"Humans are. We are nothing more than pieces of meat."

"Well, you'll be charged for the murders you were apart of."

"It was culling the weak. It's only murder if it was an equal. And we have no equal."

"Well, you'll get to prove yourself in juvie." The cop shook his head.

As the detective and the man in the suit left the room the cop turned to the agent.

"They're crazy…"

"No...more like the game brought out their true selves."

"Tozawa-san, what will your committee do?" The cop looked at him.

"We'll let you take the credit for bagging them and throw them in a place where they can test their ideals." Tozawa looked serious.

"If it wasn't for your committee, we wouldn't have found them."

"If there's more they now know we're onto them."

"I see...well we both have reports to file."

"Have a nice day."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** I'll do the mothers rosario arc in my own way, just need to figure out some final details. Thanks for reading! Ja-ne ^ _,^ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **July 28th 2025 1548**

 **The Ring**

 **Alne**

 **ALO**

The female Spriggan ducked and weaved through the Salamanders sword strikes as if they weren't even there. She slapped the flat of the blade on his ass and laughed.

"You gonna have 'ta be faster than that to beat me."

The Salamander charged her and she danced out of the way, the crowd chuckled.

"You're _dead_!"

She darted past him and her blade struck home. As he became a ball of flame that flickered another Spriggan looked like he wasn't even watching the fight.

The Salamander that was with him looked like he was drooling over the female Spriggan.

"Klein...she'll kick your ass."

"Then why are you here?" He looked at Kirito.

"I was curious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I do have a wonderful wife." Kirito smiled.

"We all can't be as lucky as you."

"I know."

"Next challenger?" The girl stood in the center of the gladiator ring.

Kirito pushed Klein in.

"So _that's_ how you're going to do this." Klein stepped in and drew his no-dachi.

She smiled and stayed very still.

"I'm Yuuki."

"Klein."

"A big blade."

"Well, is this a duel or tea-" She launched herself, going past him, his health went down slightly, but she didn't get out unscathed.

"Grats, you actually got a hit in." Her health was down a quarter. She was a blur again and he blocked, when he counter attacked he missed by mere inches. She put some distance between them and waited for him to throw magic. When he didn't it confused her.

She casted her spell and he took the brunt of it, but only taking enough health off to get a tinge of yellow, but for all purposes, it was green.

He then charged and slashed, barely knicking her, which brought her out of her surprised stupor. As he brought the big blade around again, she flew up and waited for him to follow, which he didn't.

"Why aren't you using your wings or magic?"

"A true samurai does not use those." He smiled at her.

"Your loss." She then dived at him while charging a spell, when her blade struck, she was expecting to break him or the sword. Neither happened.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Nope." She smiled and used the fog ability her species had as she pushed off.

He stayed as still as he could get and waited for any kind of movement. He didn't have to wait long. A flurry of sword strikes hit him from his back, but a single swing from him made her jump back into the black fog.

"You can burn this away if you wanted to." Her sing-song voice came from the fog.

"And ruin the fun?"

"Fun?" She attacked again, which he blocked and parried away, the force of the blade throwing her. Just as he was about to bring his blade down on her she did a spell that sped her up and octupled the damage. His health evaporated as the fog cleared. As he turned to a ball of flame Asuna walked up looking annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Kirito looked to her.

"It's my mother…"

"What did she do now?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine...if you're looking to burn some of that anger off, she's taking challengers." He pointed over to Yuuki.

"She schooled Klein." Asuna chuckled. "Why not…"

She stepped into the ring as Yuuki was drinking a health potion.

"You'll be the last for today."

Asuna pulled her rapier. "Ok." The sylph took a ready stance.

The Spriggan rushed her, only to have the Sylph dodge and land a few hits. The Sylph charged a sword skill and waited for the other girl to come at her. When the Spriggan casted her fog the Sylph turned around and struck true. The female Spriggan's health dropped quickly as she became a pin-cushion for the Sylphs rapier. The Spriggan took to the air and the Sylph followed, blades struck each other in a quick succession. And then the Spriggan casted a firebolt, which missed the Sylph by inches. The Sylph casted a fireball at point blank range, and with no room to move, it struck and the Spriggan turned to a black ball of flame.

When the female Spriggan walked back into the circle she had a _big_ smile on her face, all of the other fae in the area looked shocked.

"You made the cut."

"Huh?" Asuna looked confused.

"I need your help with something."

"My guild is small enough to get our names on the wall in the Black Iron Palace. We need to solo a dungeon." The girl looked at her matter-of-factly.

"I'd do it." Kirito looked at Asuna.

"S-Sure."

"Great! Meet me tomorrow by the haunted forest, my guild will be there." With that she flew off.

"What did I just get myself into?"

"A dungeon run." Kirito patted her on the back.

"I'll guess I'll be there."

"What happened at home?"

"Remember when I went on vacation?"

"Yes."

"Well mom had me meet some _boys_. One acted like we were already married…"

"Need me to give the guy a warning?"

"No, I kicked him in the balls." Asuna laughed.

"I would say poor guy, but it sounds like he deserved it."

"Mom also wants me to stop playing…"

"To do what?"

"Wife training."

"This isn't the Edo period." Kirito looked annoyed. "I'll have to have Ducker talk to her."

"Isn't he going out with Lina?"

"Sachi. Lina is a good friend."

"Ah. Well she seems to think Shin-chan is ' _below_ ' me."

"That one imp?"

"Yes. He's wonderful." Asuna smiled.

"Well I've got to get home, Sinon is cooking tonight and she'll kill me if I'm late." Kirito ran his hand through his hair.

"Get going."

 **xXx**

 **July 28th 2025 1745**

 **Asuna's room**

 **Asuna's Home**

Asuna looked up into her mother's disapproving glare. She took off her amusphere and sat up.

"You were going to be late to dinner. You're going to apologize to Masaru-san."

"I won't." Asuna had a steely gaze.

"You will." With that her mother left her room.

 _S'up buttercup?_

 _It's mom…_

 _Something to do with apologizing to that baka?_

 _Yes. -_-_

 _What'd you say?_

 _I said no._

 _She'll try and force ya beautiful._

 _I know._

 _It's food time I take it?_

 _Yes._

 _If ya need help hiding any bodies…_

 _I'll call you first._

She put her phone down and then went into her bathroom.

 **xXx**

She walked down the staircase and entered the dining room. Her mother sat there with her laptop and some paperwork and barely looked up.

"At least your on time." She then dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Naito residence, how may I help you?" A woman's voice came through.

"My daughter needs to speak to Masaru-san."

"One moment."

"You will apologize."

"Masaru here." The boy's tone was thick with ego.

"My daughter has something to say to you." She looked expectantly at Asuna.

"Masaru. Don't call here again." Asuna looked defiantly at her mother.

"He would've taken care of you the way you needed-"

"No. I can take care of myself. I _had_ to." The venom in Asuna's tone was thick.

"You are a Yuuki." Her mother's tone was ice. "Act like it."

"If it means acting like I'm _above_ everyone else, then I'm done being a Yuuki." Asuna left her mother sitting in her chair.

She looked back to her laptop and sighed.

 **xXx**

 **August 2ed 2025 1546**

 **Asuna's room**

 **Kirigaya home**

She sat at her desk with her hands hiding her face when a knock came from the door.

"Asuna...are you ok?" Suguha's voice sounded small.

"Mom froze all of my accounts...I'm broke." Asuna sounded blase.

"You could talk to Andy, and work at his place." Suguha looked thoughtfully at her.

"If I try and open another account somewhere mom will freeze it." A look passed between the two.

"Looks like I'll have to get involved then." Kenta was right behind Suguha.

"How?" She looked confused at him.

"You forget who you're talking to. I'll get you a numbered account in the Caimans and transfer all of your assets there." Ducker had a confident air.

"How's the dungeon coming?" Suguha say down.

"It's not, we try to get it, then another group gets it."

"They could be using a familiar to see how you do it, then try using bigger numbers." Kenta looked thoughtful.

"I'll let them know." Asuna went to her bed and sat down.

"Want me to make your mom suffer a bit?" Kenta looked at her.

"No...if anything I want her to see our world." She looked down.

"Consider it done."

 **xXx**

 **August 2ed 2025 1732**

 **Jarl's Rise**

 **Frozen Crevice**

 **ALO**

Yuuki and Siune were back to back, Asuna charged forward and used her sword skill on the unlucky _Frost Trolls_. As they turned to pixels she took a hit that dipped her health bar. Siune casted a healing spell which filled Asuna's bar all the way.

"Did you see anything?" Yuuki looked to Asuna.

"I was kinda busy-"

"It's fine." Siune smiled.

"I got something." Nori held up a snow hare.

"Let's send a message." Jun held up his sword.

"Sure." Asuna launched a fireball at a cliff face.

A scream later and a blue ball of flickering flame appeared, with a indention that had been covered up by illusion magic.

"Dude!" The bunny puffed out of existence when it's master had been killed off.

"look at your map." Asuna smiled.

"She's right." Yuuki was looking at her map.

"We need to keep going." Tecchi hefted his axes.

"The cave is up ahead." Talken pulled his naginata out of the ground.

"We'll have company soon." Nori walked forward.

As they entered the cave, Jun and Tecchi were on the alert.

"Everything here looks the same." Asuna casted a simple spell called _Faery Fire_.

Three areas lit up in a dull hue. With a nod Jun and Tecchi charged two different alcoves, Nori went with Jun and Asuna. Siune went with Tecchi, Yuuki, and Talken.

The mages saw that their ruse wasn't working and lit them up with ice and fire spells.

In the third alcove the mage casted _Fireball_. Talken, Nori, and Yuuki took the hit, but weathered it well. Nori was dangerously in the red. Siune casted a mass healing, everyone's health topped off at full. The tanks Jun and Tecchi barely took any damage, and both switched to the mage that threw the fireball.

"Dude, not cool." Jun looked at the Salamander mage annoyed.

As they distracted him Asuna used a charged sword skill and turned him into a ball of red flame.

The other two folded quickly after the more experienced mage was gone.

"We don't have much time." Yuuki looked at everyone.

"I'll call in some help-"

"We can do this alone." Tecchi looked hard at her.

"Who said they would help with the dungeon?" Asuna looked crossly at him as she sent a message.

"Asuna...you might want to talk to your mom…" Yuuki looked at her.

"...I will...let's just finish this."

 **xXx**

 **A/n:** There is a difference between firebolt and fireball, fireball is bigger. If there was any questions about that. I know that _Mothers Rosario_ took a few episodes, but I'll try hitting the high points. Thanks for reading and please review. Ja ne. ^ _,^


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **August 2ed 2025 1812**

 **Jarl's Rise**

 **Frozen Crevice**

 **ALO**

Sinon took aim and fired. The Salamander in plate armor turned into a ball of fire as her arrow went right through his eye. Kirito and Klein were in the thick of it and Agil tanked for the snipers. Silica was looking a little angry and then she summoned the one thing that could make the other guild run.

"Nipper!" The frost dragon appeared and looked down on the rest of the guild that had spied and tried to stop the _**Sleeping Knights**_.

"No fucking way!" Their leader, a Leprechaun girl dressed in purple top that barely covered the essentials, and a bottom that were short shorts ran. The others took the cue from her and ran as well, when it became apparent that it was a losing fight.

Yet more fell as the _**Sleeping Knights**_ just looked in awe.

"Dude...when you said back up, you weren't joking."

"Dude... _dude_... _ **dude**_! This is _**S0l0**_!"

A few blank stares came from the rest of the _**Sleeping Knights**_.

"They ran the raid on the World Tree." Talken looked to the others.

"Hey kid! Get a move on if you all want to get your names on the wall." Klein smiled.

Yuuki smiled as she pulled Talken along. "Asuna, you coming?"

"Yes." Asuna nodded to Kirito and Sinon.

 **xXx**

 **August 2ed 2025 1914**

 **Jarl's Rise**

 **Frozen Crevice**

 **The Frost Orcs Liar**

 **ALO**

Yuuki and Asuna were midway in the party with the tanks in front, they had just taken out a mid-level boss Fenrir.

"Are they standing guard outside?" Talken looked to Asuna.

"Yes. They won't let anyone through."

"What was that Kirito guy doing with his sword?" Jun looked at her.

"He was hitting the magic while it was in the air." Tecchi looked like he was thinking.

"He's good." Nori nodded.

"He's like me, a survivor of SAO." Asuna looked down.

"That's where he picked up his mad skills." Jun shrugged.

"Let's just say he learned a few from our rogue as well." Asuna smiled.

"Boss room up ahead." Yuuki looked to the healer.

"I'm at full." Siune nodded resolutely.

Asuna pressed her hand to the door and it opened. As they entered they saw the boss. The boss was a titanic sized orc of twenty foot tall and built like a bodybuilder. He had on black chainmail armor with leather padding. The wolf at his side was ten foot tall from paw to shoulder and built as well, his yellow eyes glared at the group that _dared_ to enter his master's domain.

" _I've been expecting you hero's._ " The orc got up and pulled his rifle.

"Whoa...he's got a gun?" Jun blanched.

"Pay attention!" Asuna charged her sword skill as Yuuki did the same. Tecchi charged the orc, shield slamming to get his attention. The wolf went for his flank, which was stopped by Jun. Nori snuck around back and landed crippling hits on the wolf as the orc jumped an impossible distance away from Tecchi...right into Yuuki's sword skilled charged strike. The orc's health dropped a little, but stayed green. The wolf wasn't faring too well, Jun kept taunting it and Nori kept the damage up. Siune kept the tanks health at full, but just when the wolf fell, She was targeted by the orc. Her health dropped to the red in a heartbeat. Jun then taunted the orc as he summoned another wolf.

"No way-"

"This is a _boss_." Yuuki rolled her eyes as she took on the new wolf. Tecchi then took over on the wolf as she landed a blow that took it to the red.

The orc laughed as Nori landed hits on him, taking him down to the beginnings of the yellow. As he went into the yellow after one of Asuna's hits, he summoned another wolf.

The orc's name then shown. _**Leader of the Pack**_.

As the second wolf was dropped, the orc summoned another one.

Jun and Yuuki taunted the two wolves as Tecchi, Asuna, and Nori kept on damaging the orc. Siune had healed herself up to full, and kept the others above yellow. When the _**Leader of the Pack**_ had finally hit the red, he summoned another orc with a wolf.

By now they had all flirted with the beginnings of the red, but when the second orc appeared, Nori turned into a ball of fire. Siune revived him and casted mass healing, bringing them all up to full, but the tanks were quickly at the yellow again at the orcs were jumping around and targeting them. When there was a sliver of red left in the _**Leader's**_ health bar, the last hit he took seemed to have set off a magical bomb, killing Nori, Talken, and Jun. Siune revived them and a message showed.

 **[** _ **Congratulations!**_ **]**

Yuuki took out a corridor crystal and looked to the others.

"I'm ready to see our names on the wall." She activated it and the portal opened. They all stepped through and they were in the _**Black Iron Palace**_. They then looked and seen…

 _Yuuki, Sleeping Knights_

 _Jun, Sleeping Knights_

 _Tecchi, Sleeping Knights_

 _Siune, Sleeping Knights_

 _Nori, Sleeping Knights_

 _Talken, Sleeping Knights_

 _Asuna, S0l0_

They cheered and Yuuki looked to Asuna. "Why don't you bring your mom into the game?"

"I'll try...if she'll listen." Asuna looked away.

"If she won't listen, she's not worth anything. You're her daughter, she has to listen to you." Yuuki took her hands.

"Ok." She smiled as she logged off.

 **xXx**

 **August 6th 2025 1356**

 **Dining room**

 **Asuna's Home**

Asuna walked in with a Amusphere and a laptop.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed." Her mother didn't even look up.

"Asuna, let's set this up and get it over with." Kenta looked annoyed.

This got her attention. "Why are you here?"

"I need to show you something." Asuna looked her mom in the eye.

"Fine. What do I need to do." She looked to her daughter.

"Just lie back and relax." She put the Amusphere on and adjusted it.

"Instead of going to the starting area, She wanted to show you a place." Kenta sat in front of the laptop.

"Fine."

Asuna went to her old room and logged on.

 **xXx**

 **August 6th 2025 1405**

 **Emerald Forest**

 **Asuna's Home**

 **Floor 12**

 **ALO**

 **Aincrad**

The generic Sylph looked at nature's beauty everywhere. An arrow then told her to go left. She followed it till she got to a log cabin. The door was open and she went inside, the more she looked around, the more it felt...familiar.

"Do you remember grandpa and grandma?" The voice startled her. "They had a cabin in the woods close to Kofu."

There stood Asuna the Sylph.

"That home was small." Her mother looked out the window.

"But it was nice. I remember going out and picking up bugs, and visiting the stream to go swimming...what do you remember?" Asuna looked to her mother.

"I remember...doing those things…" She sighed and looked at her.

"Anything else?"

"...I also remember how loved I felt."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't we be like that again?" Asuna took her mom's hand. "Why can't we just be a family?"

"...the status I married into. It's what is dictating what should be done."

"Ducker has always broken the mold. Why can't we?" Her mother looked to her.

"Tradition-"

"Was made to keep a set of morals. Shin-chan is...down to earth. So is Ducker and Kirito. We can break that mold." Asuna looked deep into her mother's eyes. "I love you, you'll always be my mom."

At this her mother started to tear up. "W-What's happening?"

"In here you can't hide your emotion...it's how it is." Asuna started to cry.

"I just wanted you taken care of...that's all I wanted...how did we grow apart?"

"It started when I came back from the game." Asuna looked at her, tears flowing freely.

"I was trying to make it easier for you…"

"They're my friends, I can't abandon them."

"Your welcome to come home...but I want to meet this boy of yours over dinner. I still have to go to the firm." Her mother hugged her.

"I'll bring Shin-chan over on sunday." Asuna smiled.

 **xXx**

 **August 12th 2025 1743**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Konno Yuuki's room**

The doctor looked at the chart and shook his head. He looked up when he heard a knock on the window and seen a new visitor. He set the chart down and went to the door.

He went into the hall and looked at the girl.

"Visiting hours are almost done with."

"I'm here to see her...is it ok?"

"How do you know her?"

"I met her in game."

"Did she tell you where she was?"

"A...friend of mine found her. I wanted to thank her in person." She looked down.

"What did she do?" His tone was softer.

"She helped my mom understand me more."

"I see, you can use the intercom, but you can't go in. She was born with HIV."

At this the girl looked sad. "I...I didn't know. She was so happy and vibrant…"

"People always hide something, just depends on how bad it is. I'll leave you two alone, you have about a half an hour." He walked off and left the girl there.

She hit the intercom and a tv screen lit up with a very confused Yuuki looking at her.

"Who...how did you find me?" Yuuki recognized her immediately.

"I have a friend that's _really_ good at hacking...I wanted to thank you for helping me and my mom."

"Asuna...not many people know that I'm here...only the _**Sleeping Knights**_ and now you-"

"And Kenta."

"Kenta?"

"Ducker."

"Oh…"

"He said he's going to throw some money into some research to help you." Asuna looked to the screen. "And he's giving you a companion."

" _Hi!_ " A pixie appeared on the screen. She was three inches tall and had black Spriggan wings with violet hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a black sundress with a silver bow and silver sandals.

"What?!" Yuuki looked to her.

" _What do you want to do?_ "

"Uhhh…"

"Du- Kenta has a weird sense of humor. She is his creation, based off of an older version." Asuna chuckled. She could just hear Yui complaining.

"Tell him thanks...but the doctor said that the experimental drugs are having no effect…" Yuuki looked sad.

"This is Kenta we're talking about, he'll find a way to help you." Asuna smiled to her. "Keep up hope."

"Thanks...I will…" Yuuki looked at her with a smile that quite did not reach her eyes.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Asuna smiled and left, her smile dropping as she went to the door of the special ward.

' _She keeps up the facade of happiness when she's dying on the inside…_ '

 **xXx**

 **August 20th 2025 1254**

 **Lotus Hospital**

 **Konno Yuuki's room**

Asuna sat in the chair looking at the monitor. Yuuki's vitals were _very_ low. A message appeared on her phone from Yuuki's pixie.

 _Asuna-meme, you need to log on, she doesn't have much time left. Go to the dueling circle._

"Doc, is there a place I can log on?"

"Umm...sure, why?"

"She's in the game right now and she wants to see me." That made the doctor smile.

"Right this way."

She put on the amusphere and logged in.

 **xXx**

 **August 20th 2025 1305**

 **The Ring**

 **Alne**

 **ALO**

Yuuki looked up as she seen Asuna walk up. "How-"

"A pixie told me."

"I know I don't have long...I just wanted to give you something special before I go…" Yuuki got up and took out a scroll.

A flash of power and her sword was glowing. She started slowly, the runes she was making appeared on the scroll as she moved faster. When she was done she handed the scroll to Asuna.

"It's my own custom move that I created while I was here…" She then fell and Asuna caught her. "I didn't know I could get this sleepy…"

"Rest...you'll need it for the next adventure you're going on." Asuna started to tear up.

"Is it ok?"

"Yes." She then looked up as she saw a shadow overhead.

"You know you can't hide anything from me." Ducker got on a knee. It wasn't just Ducker.

Asuna and Yuuki looked and seen the field full of fairies from all races on a knee.

"Rest now, you're going to join some of our friends." Sinon was there with Kirito.

"Thank-" Yuuki's eyes glazed over and she turned to pixels.

Asuna openly cried and Agil came over and hugged her.

Liz pulled an item out of her inventory and with the help of the rest of _**S0l0**_ they placed it.

It was a statue of Yuuki in a fighting pose and on the bottom it read:

 _Yuuki_

 _The most powerful player of Alfheim Online_

 _Still the leader of the Sleeping Knights_

"I have her arrangements taken care of irl." Ducker looked to Asuna and smiled.

"Thank you...you mean she didn't have anything?"

"Her greedy aunt and uncle tried to give her the cheapest one possible. I'm having a stature like this one made for her real grave."

"He's pulling out all the stops for her." Agil let her go and she sniffed.

"He's also redirecting her life insurence to an institute where they're doing research into her disease." Tana looked to the hacker.

"Hey! I can't help it if there was a screw up on the beneficiary names." He looked away innocently.

"Yeah, yeah...Her irl funeral is in a week from today." Kirito looked to them.

"We'll be there." Silica smiled.

"How much was her life insurance?" Sachi looked to Ducker.

"Fifty five point one hundred and thirty thousand." Ducker smiled.

"You know you'll get caught one of these days." Sachi had a disapproving look.

"I'll go to…" Leafa looked down.

"She's an honorary member."

People started to leave and _**S0l0**_ looked to one another.

"She'll always have a place here."

 _ **Fin.**_

 **A/n:** That's it! That's all folks. Thanks for reading and I did appreciate all the criticism. Any questions I'll be happy to answer. It was fun. And if you're wondering about the figure, in US it is 500k. Ja Ne ^ _,^


End file.
